Mono Gia Sena
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -AU-YaoixLemon- Uma viagem de férias pode ser o começo de tudo para um coração solitário. Um baile de máscaras pode ser o pontapé inicial para um grande amor. -Saga e Shura - Presente de Aniversário para Shiryuforever94
1. Tomando decisões

**Mono gia sena**

**(Somente por você)**

**By Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Explicações e Lembretes:** A ideia de utilizar o sobrenome Moyano para El Cid e Shura, Charisteas para Saga e Kanon, bem como nomear Manigoldo como Gianluigi de Manigoldo foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

Essa fic é uma side history de minha fic Eternal Flame, semelhanças não serão meras coincidências.

**Agradecimentos:** A minha amiga e beta Nana Pizani que aturou um pouco das minhas loucuras e me ajudou com a fic. Também a Sini Negra por ter ajudado a descobrir um caminho para essa side history. Também não posso esquecer da minha irmã, Tay-chan, que aturou minhas neuras como sempre. Valeu moçada. Amodoro todas vocês!!

**Presente de Aniversário para Shiryuforever94.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo I**

**Tomando decisões**

**La Plaza de Toro – Festival de San Isidro**

_**Madrid – Espanha – Junho de 1918**_

O barulho ensurdecedor da platéia ensandecida poderia deixar qualquer novato que estivesse esperando por sua vez para entrar em la Plaza dos Toros muito nervoso. Não era o caso dele. Ali estava El Grand Matador.

Sentado em canto da sala, o moreno alto de cabelos arrepiados trajando a linda goyesca negra com fios dourados trabalhada e bordada, a camisa branca de babados e a faixa vermelha vivo na cintura, destacava-se dentre todos os outros homens que corriam de um lado para o outro em alvoroçada excitação. Seu traje de luces era um dos mais bonitos daquele entardecer.

Bastava que terminasse bem naquela peleja e seria ovacionado o melhor dos melhores por mais um ano. Estreitou seus olhos. Checou novamente tudo o que precisava para levar à arena. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar graças a seu fiel ajudante. Suspirou. Aquele mundo já não lhe interessava tanto. Estava perdendo o brilho. Não sentia mais vontade de entrar em la Plaza a fim de tirar a vida de um animal que lutava para manter-se vivo.

Naquele dia mais cedo, havia ferido, mesmo que de raspão, seu fiel e garboso cavalo andaluz. – _"De nada adiantou todo o esforço que fiz, do mesmo modo acabei deixando que Amarante fosse ferido... Fora de raspão, mas ainda estou muito furioso. Maldito banderillero!"_ – Pensou ao lembrar-se. Auxiliara um toureiro novato sendo um de seus banderilleros ajudando a fincar lanças no lombo do touro. Entre os tantos banderilleros, deveria haver um inexperiente, pois o fechara. Amarante nunca havia assustado, mas naquele dia aconteceu.

Mesmo tratando o bonito animal de crina longa e tão cinza quanto o mais denso nevoeiro, uma marca talvez maculasse sua anca. Bufou. Precisava concentrar-se, pois havia chegado sua vez. Pegou o capote, capa vermelha de forro amarelo usado para chamar a atenção do bicho na arena, e girou-o de um lado para o outro. O tecido fez um leve barulho.

As cornetas soaram lá fora indicando que o novato havia terminado sua tourada. Seguiu até um local privilegiado e viu-o sair meio entristecido. Arqueou a sobrancelha e somente ai percebeu o que havia acontecido, o touro mostrara garra em la Plaza e o povo não deixou que o mesmo fosse morto. Estes preferiram que o animal fosse indultado. Poucos eram os touros que conseguiam o perdão e não eram exterminados. Salvam-se apenas aqueles que demonstram valor e bravura na arena. Ele tinha um boi assim, o mesmo levava sua alcunha... El Matador!

Sorrindo de lado, o homem experiente voltou-se para os últimos preparativos. Seria o próximo... Ele havia abdicado de seu direito de ser o primeiro a entrar em la Plaza para deixar que o novato abrisse a noite, aquilo entre os muitos matadores já era um ritual e, não seria ele a quebrar tal sequência.

A noite começou a cair, passava um pouco das oito e trinta e o céu está ficando estrelado. Novamente as cornetas soaram. Arrumou como pode sua vestimenta, pegou o capote e esperou pelo segundo toque das mesmas. Entrou devagar na arena que àquela hora já estava lotada. Foi ovacionado, não sabia se bradavam seu nome ou mesmo sua alcunha com mais força.

Seguiu até o centro da arena de onde, com olhos estreitos e concentrado, viu o touro negro. Bos taurus ibericus, raça esta de touros que são especialmente treinados por serem mais ferozes e selvagens. Sorriu de lado. A faena iria começar. Mas naquela primeira luta ele teria apenas que experimentar o touro. Ver seus limites, descobrir suas fraquezas... Na realidade analisá-lo e tirar seus julgamentos.

Agitando o capote que segurava com as duas mãos, conseguiu chamar a atenção do esplêndido animal que galgou até ele. A cada dible a platéia ululava aos berros de 'olé'! Mais um recuo de pernas e o capote resvalava sobre a anca do animal, nova sequência de assovios, palmas e gritos.

Passados os minutos, quinze para serem exatos, os picadores entram em ação e em seguida os banderilleros montados em seus garbosos e ágeis cavalos entram na arena prontos para arpoarem o animal atrás de seu pescoço. Saindo um pouco da Plaza não olhou para o que era feito. Já não sentia vontade de ver aquilo. Era um esporte, perigoso e querido para os espanhóis, mas que já estava perdendo a graça para ele. Voltou-se assim que sua presença na arena fora solicitada novamente. Suspirou e entrou sozinho levando consigo apenas a muleta, uma capa pequena de 56 centímetros montada em um bastonete de madeira. As manobras eram mais perigosas e arrojadas. Ele tinha de passar tantas e quantas vezes pudesse pelo touro, mais rente ao animal por vezes até tocando seu corpo no do touro numa postura rígida. Quase como um bailado perfeito.

Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, mas ele continuava. O suor escorria por seu rosto bonito e sério. Os dentes trincados. Um erro e poderia ser fatal. A espada afiada foi-lhe entregue. Posicionou-se. Ergueu o braço direito acima da cabeça. E em um piscar de olhos o chão da arena estava lotado de rosas vermelhas. Seu nome ecoando pelo ar juntamente com sua alcunha.

'Shura! Shura! El Matador! El Matador!'

No final daquela faena e após o julgamento da pequena comissão de juízes, o presidente prostrou-se a murada de madeira. Shura ergueu seus olhos e esperou pelo veredicto... O silêncio foi geral. O presidente levantou dois lenços brancos o que fez com que um sorriso contido surgisse nos bonitos lábios do espanhol. As duas orelhas do animal foram-lhe entregues e nos ombros de seus homens e muitos outros foi carregado e ovacionado. A Puerta Grande se abriu e por lá todos sumiram. Aquilo era uma grande honra. E Shura sentiu-se satisfeito. Poderia abandonar aquele mundo com a cabeça erguida. Já estava na hora e achava que deveria parar enquanto estava em sua melhor forma.

**oOoOoOo**

- _Ma_ como quer abandonar sua carreira promissora...? _Caspita_ Shura. _Suo_ pai deve estar revirando-se no túmulo! – Esbravejou pela milionésima vez o italiano que adorava vinho e era primo em sexto grau do espanhol por parte de mãe. – Você lutou muito para conseguir ser o que é hoje, incluindo brigar muito com _su_ _papa_ e _mamma_ para tornar-se um toureiro!

- _No_ me amole, _cabrón_. Sabes _mui bien_ que _no_ quero mais matar os _toritos_ em _la Plaza_! _No_ vejo mais graça. _No_ tenho mais vontade. Quero parar enquanto ainda _no_ levei uma corneada se é que pode me entender. Consegues? – Perguntou o espanhol de sangue quente e pouca paciência.

Os palavrões em italiano choveram aos montes. Aqueles dois nem pareciam terem crescido juntos. Em contra partida vieram muitos em castelhano e a tormenta só terminou com a chegada de El Cid, irmão mais velho de Shura. O único que conseguia colocar ordem nas desavenças.

- _¿Qué es? _(O que é isto?) _Nuevamente_ discutindo?

- Impressão sua, Cid! – Mani sorriu debochado mirando o primo mais novo nos olhos. – O _poverello_ caiu de cabeça de cima de Amarante. _No_ está falando coisa com coisa. Melhor chamarmos o médico. – Gracejou e precisou desviar-se de um tapa que lhe era destinado. – _No_ disse? Está até querendo acertar-me, mas _no_ consegue. Deve ser problema nos reflexos e em sua visão. – Gargalhou divertido escondendo-se atrás de El Cid.

- _Cabrón_, prepare-se para juntar-se a sua santa mãezinha! Prometo comprar-te um caixão reforçado, pois está muito gordo devido a _no_ fazer nada o dia todo. – Alfinetou mesmo sabendo que o primo sempre lidava com a terra tratando dos vinhedos juntamente com os empregados e com eles próprios.

Bufando, o Moyano mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros. – _No_ tem jeito mesmo. _Ustedes_ nunca vão crescer. _No_ compreendem que devemos agir como uma família? E _no_ adianta me olhar com esse jeito, Shura. Sou o mais velho e querendo ou _no_, _papa_ dividiu a plantação para nós dois, _tú_ (você) também é responsável. E _van, van, van hermanos_ (vamos, vamos, vamos irmãos)! _La cena_ (o jantar) está pronto e Carmen já está a colocar a mesa.

- _No_ estou reclamando de nada da divisão que nosso pai fez, Cid, mas _sí_ deste maluco que acha que devo continuar a tourear. Já cansei de explicar-lhe, mas parece que o burrico _no_ quer entender. – Estreitou os olhos para Mani e sorriu de lado. Percebeu o irmão revirando os olhos, gesto esse que dizia-lhe que não estava aprovando aquilo, como sempre, mas não se importou.

O mais novo dos irmãos podia ser taciturno, fechado e ensimesmado, mas perto de El Cid e do primo de consideração, Shura deixava um pouco seus modos de lado e permitia-se mostrar que também poderia ser diferente daquilo que era visto longe do seio de sua família. Estreitou os olhos e começou a andar. Não iria perder a oportunidade de deixar Manigoldo com raiva. – Vou tomar banho primeiro e se a água acabar, _tú_ vai encher mais baldes. – Saiu rindo debochado e apertou o passo sem reparar que não estava sendo seguido.

Ao ouvir a provocação do primo, Mani bem que tentou ir atrás dele, pois não queria ter todo o trabalho de encher novamente a caixa reservatório, mas sentiu-se seguro e seus olhos azuis penetrantes voltaram-se para os de El Cid, tão verdes quanto os do irmão.

- O que foi agora, _caspita_? Que _Io_ fiz desta vez? – Perguntou. A voz baixa e carregada no sotaque italiano. Arregalou os olhos e sorriu malicioso ao ser encurralado por Cid entre uma árvore frondosa e a cerca do piquete em que Amarante ficava durante o dia.

- Nada. _No_ fez nada e o problema é esse, Mani... Exatamente é o que _tú_ _no_ fez! – El Cid sorriu lascivamente e passou a língua umedecendo a parte superior dos lábios em uma provocação muda. Imprensou-o de encontro o tronco largo, abraçou-o fortemente e beijou-o. Um beijo exigente, sedutor e saudoso. Os corpos se esfregando, atiçando e inebriando. As mãos de ambos percorriam os corpos incansavelmente.

Puxando o cabelo negro de Cid, Mani respirou com dificuldade. Estava sem ar. Aquele espanhol de sangue quente fazia com que o seu sangue borbulhasse e corresse mais rápido pelas veias.

- _Ma Che_ (Mas que)? Ficou doido? Ainda _no_ escureceu e os empregados...

- Gosto de um pouco de perigo, _tú_ _no_? – Sorriu debochado. El Cid sabia que Manigoldo não se importava com isso. E por isso mesmo adorava provocá-lo, pois ele era tão obvio.

- Está brincando com fogo, _amato_ e devo avisar-te que estou carente de você. Desde que Shura voltou que _no_ dormes mais em _mio_ quarto. Isso é muito ruim. – Falou fazendo um beicinho e mordiscando o lábio carnudo que estava a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Gianluigi...

- Mani... – Corrigiu-o. Não gostava de seu nome e preferia que o chamassem pelo sobrenome. Não tinha explicação, mas não gostava do som.

- Gian... – Murmurou Cid bem próximo ao ouvido do amante. Sabia como domá-lo. – Escuta amado... – A voz rouca mexendo com a libido do ítalo-espanhol. - _No_ é por que quero. _Tú_ sabes como Shura é o machão, o _cabrón_... Creio que _no_ entenderia muito bem que o primo...

- Sexto grau, El Cid... Sexto... _Mio_ sangue _no_ é o de _ustedes_... _Mia mamma_ era amiga de sua_ mamma_. Primas distantes... – Bufou bravo tentando empurrar o homem másculo que o prendia. Sem sucesso.

- _No_, _no_ vais escapar... _No_ desse jeito. – Prendeu-o novamente contra o tronco. Mirou-o nos olhos e beijou-o mais uma vez. – Creia em mim... Vamos esperar... Está _bien_? – Murmurou quando finalmente libertou-lhe os lábios.

- Esperar até que estejamos _vecchios_? _No_, _no_ e _no_! – Bufou. Foi calado por outro beijo. Rendeu-se a impetuosidade do espanhol e agarrou-se a ele. Estava com saudades de tê-lo nos braços e não importava que estivessem as vistas de quem quisesse ver. Queria-o. Desejava-o mais que tudo e que se danasse Shura e seu machismo idiota. Ali estavam dois homens. Homens em todos os sentidos, mas que se completavam e amavam-se.

- Creio... – Murmurou Cid ao liberar um pouco os lábios dos do amante. – Que o segundo andar do celeiro está limpinho e cheio de feno novo. – Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Shura nos espera... A mesa está posta... – Mani gemeu ao sentir o membro sendo massageado pelo joelho de El Cid. Quando ele conseguira fazer-lhe abrir as pernas para que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Gemeu mais uma vez e trocou um rápido olhar com ele. – Louco!

- Louco por ti... – Respondeu puxando-o para o celeiro e entrando sorrateiramente. – _No_ vai demorar.

- Hein? Como _no_? El Cid nem em sonho farei algo correndo. _No_ quero machucar-te ou que me machuque. A noite... Eu irei até seu quarto.

- Frouxo! – Provocou ao ser deixado. Sabia que Manigoldo revidaria e sorriu ao sentir as costas chocando-se com a parede de madeira.

- Vou mostrar-te quem é o frouxo. _No_ sentaras direito por um bom tempo. – Antes que o outro protestasse beijou-o vorazmente começando a arrancar-lhe as roupas. Os gemidos sendo abafados pelos muitos beijos.

**oOoOoOo**

- _Ustedes_ demoraram. Por acaso perderam-se pelo caminho? – Shura perguntou ao olhar novamente para o relógio de carrilhão encostado a um canto da bonita sala de estar. Marcava dez horas da noite. – Carmen esperou por um bom tempo com a janta sobre a mesa e _ustedes_ nem para mandar um recado. Estou admirado, logo _ustedes_ que me puxam tanto a orelha por que _yo no_ dou as devidas explicações para a velha senhora fazem pior. – Estreitou os olhos.

Manigoldo grunhiu sem nada dizer, seguiu pelo corredor indo direto tomar um banho. Estava suado... Havia sido tomado por duas vezes e tomara El Cid para si apenas uma vez. Estava moído e o feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro. Daquela vez, deixaria que o espanhol gostoso e tesudo se saísse melhor, mas ele teria volta e não iria demorar.

El Cid acompanhou com os olhos o amante afundar pelo corredor e sorriu de lado, antes de voltar a olhar para o irmão, ficou sério. Estreitou os olhos. Não acreditava que estava levando uma reprimenda do caçula. Balançou a cabeça, pois sabia que Mani e ele estavam errados. Haviam ficado tempo por demais fora da casa grande. No outro dia pediria desculpas à velha senhora.

- _Sí_! Demoramos um pouco, _cabrón_, mas nada para se alarmar. _Yo_ precisei da ajuda de Mani e demoramos mais que o necessário.

- E o que _tú_ precisava fazer _no_ poderia esperar até de manhã? – Perguntou bravo. Na realidade Shura não gostava de ficar sozinho naquela casa de fazenda. Não que tivesse medo, mas sim por lembrar-se sempre da infância e como fora recriminado por tentar ser um toureiro e não seguir os passos de seu pai e irmão mais velho no cultivo das uvas.

- _No_, _no_ podia. E vá, _no_ adianta ficar bravo. Estou aqui agora. O que diabos queria falar comigo mais cedo que _no_ tivemos tempo por conta do carroção que se quebrou? – Perguntou El Cid arqueando a sobrancelha. O irmão de repente havia ficado muito sério.

- Estive pensando. Mas acho melhor tú ir tomar um banho. Está cheirando a feno e sexo. – Sorriu malicioso.

- _¿Cómo?_ (Como?) Acho que Mani tem razão, caíste de cabeça. Amarante derrubou-te, só pode. Morda sua língua para supor...

- _Yo no_ estou fazendo suposições, Cid. – Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e aproximou-se do irmão. Puxou um pouco a gola da camisa e viu a marca arroxeada. – Qual foi a sirigaita?

- Céus, Shura! Meta-se com sua vida e diga logo o que quer? Estou cansado e morto de vontade de tomar um banho. – Vociferou bravo, mas interiormente estava aliviado. Jogou o corpo na poltrona a frente da que o irmão estivera sentando antes e esperou. Bufou ao ver que pelo visto as coisas iriam demorar a acontecer. Shura estava demorando muito para falar. Aquilo era um mal sinal.

Shura riu do irmão. Entendia agora o porquê de terem demorado. Pelo visto Manigoldo acobertara o irmão, ou os dois foram ver as senhoritas antes do jantar e perderam hora. Bem... Mas Cid tinha razão, ele deveria meter-se com sua vida, que estava sem uma razão para continuar. Estava desanimado, mesmo gostando muito de estar ali com o irmão, com o primo e lidando com a colheita das uvas para fazer o vinho tão conhecido por aquele local. Sentou-se diante do outro o qual era sua imagem perfeita, tirando é claro um pouco a altura e a cor dos olhos – El Cid tinha-os mais escuros.

- Estive pensando e decidi que vou partir.

- Partir? Shura... Estamos no meio de começar a fazer uma nova safra de vinho e está pensando em sair pelo mundo a fora? – El Cid estreitou os olhos e fulminou o irmão mais novo.

O sangue dos dois fervia muito rapidamente.

- _Sí_, partir _hermano_. _Yo_ preciso disso! Tenho ainda todo o dinheiro que ganhei na última tourada e _no_ precisarei mexer nas economias de nossa família. Mereço isso. Sei que vai soar egoísta demais visto que _tú_ e Mani só saem da fazendo para os festivais de vinho e uva, mas percebo que o mundo de _ustedes_ é aqui. Estou errado?

- _No_, _no_ está. – Suspirou El Cid. Ele estava triste, não queria que o irmão desaparecesse no mundo, mas ele tinha razão. Manigoldo e ele sentiam-se bem por ali, já haviam pensado em viajar, mas a vontade de deixar El Viñedo de Oro (O Vinhedo de Ouro) para trás era suplantada pela de ficar. Ali era o mundinho deles, onde eram felizes. – E para onde vai? – Perguntou rendendo-se ao irmão.

- Ainda _no_ sei. Vou por ai sem destino certo. – Respondeu Shura pensativo. Coçou a nuca desalinhando um pouco os cabelos já rebeldes.

- Apenas mantenha-nos informado, _sí_? – Pediu. Deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse nos lábios ao ver o irmão consentir. – Agora posso ir banhar-me _no_? Estou com fome, pelo visto terei de esquentar a comida e... – Sua voz foi morrendo a medida que ia afundando pelo corredor.

Shura iria sentir falta daqueles dois, mas precisava sair e respirar novos ares. Entender por que estava sentindo-se tão desmotivado. Entender definitivamente por que o que mais lutara para conseguir, o que mais gostava de fazer que era estar em La Plaza havia perdido o sentido e o encanto. Até mesmo as senhoritas que lhe jogavam lenços não tinham mais os mesmos atrativos.

Ficou mais alguns minutos sozinho na sala de estar, pensando em tudo o que havia feito até ali. Precisava decidir quando seguir viagem e agora que o irmão já sabia, tornara-se bem mais fácil deixar-se persuadir por aquela decisão. No outro dia bem cedo poderia tomar as devidas providências.

**oOoOoOo**

- _Perchè_ (Porque) _Io_ sou sempre o último a saber das coisas? – Grunhiu Manigoldo olhando para El Cid pela manhã a mesa do café.

- Talvez, _cabrón_ por que _tú_ seja muito explosivo. – El Cid respondeu sem tirar os olhos do folhetim. Tentava aparentar calma, mas estava longe disso. O amante o conhecia e sabia que seu orgulho não deixaria que colocasse para fora o que estava sentindo com a partida do irmão.

- _No_, _no_ é por causa disso! – Manigoldo respondeu tentando achar alguma coisa para conseguir justificar sua raiva.

Pela primeira vez, desde que sentara-se confortavelmente em seu lugar a cabeceira da mesa, El Cid baixou o folhetim e mirou o lindo homem ao seu lado. A pele levemente bronzeada, **os **olhos azuis brilhando incontidamente. Agarrá-lo-ia ali mesmo, mas controlou-se... Não podia pensar em sexo somente por estar ao lado dele. Mas era sempre assim com os dois... Insaciáveis e fogosos. Isso podia ser visto em suas íris brilhantes.

- _No_ me olhe assim, _amato_. – Mani murmurou sentindo uma quentura percorrer-lhe o corpo todo. – Estamos conversando um assunto muito importante. Se Shura _no_ quer mais tourear, então creio que deveria aprender a tomar conta um pouco de _El Viñedo de Oro_. Você mesmo disse-lhe que isso tudo é de vocês.

- _Sí_, _yo_ sei, amado... – El Cid respondeu pensativo. Ele sabia por que não adiantaria segurar Shura na fazenda. – Shura, apesar de tudo, tem o espírito livre... Indomável... Ele pode ser sisudo, ensimesmado e fechado quando quer, mas ele _no_ é daqui e ao mesmo tempo é. O melhor é que ele se vá. Talvez ele encontre o que está faltando em sua vida.

- Bah... – Mani torceu os lábios. – Nós já o vimos fora daqui, as senhoritas rodeiam-no como abelhas no mel. Talvez o que falta na vida dele seja um novo rabo de saia. – Bufou, mas calou-se com o olhar do amante. Não queria brigar e discutir por conta de Shura. Não valeria a pena. – Por falar no _empiasto_, onde ele está? – Perguntou. – Já _no_ devia estar acordado?

Quando Manigoldo encasquetava com uma coisa ele continuava falando até se cansar. El Cid revirou os olhos e mirou o amante de soslaio. – Ele foi à cidade, _no_ me pergunte fazer o que, pois _no_ saberei dizer o que ele foi fazer. Agora que tal se formos para o galpão para certificarmos que os tonéis de madeira novos estão colocados como de costume?

- Hmm... Está bem! Vamos lá ver. E espero que você esteja certo do que está fazendo com seu irmão. – Mani estreitou os olhos e levantou-se da cadeira. – Vamos antes que _Io_ mude de idéia e vá para o campo. O sol está muito bonito para ficar enfurnado em um galpão no meio de tantos tonéis... – Só então percebeu que estariam sozinhos. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos pecaminosos e saiu devagar, mas não sem antes pegar um último pedaço de bolo e ir comendo pelo caminho.

El Cid preferiu ficar quieto. Se falasse alguma coisa talvez começassem a discutir e sinceramente não queria isso. Não queria começar uma briga. Sim eles brigavam muito e muitas vezes as brigas terminavam em meio ao feno, ou mesmo em seus quartos entre gemidos de prazer, juras de eterno amor e sexo ardente. Seguiu Mani pelo caminho até o galpão em silêncio. O semblante fechado e sério.

"_Talvez Mani tenha razão... Talvez yo devesse cobrar de Shura mais responsabilidade, mas como prender aqui um homem teimoso e tão ou mais orgulhoso que yo?"_ – Pensou seguindo cabisbaixo pelo trecho que faltava. Se tivesse de fazer alguma coisa, teria de fazer logo.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o espanhol demorou para conseguir concentrar-se no trabalho. Mani teve de chamar-lhe a atenção muitas e muitas vezes.

- Escuta _amato_... Desse jeito distraído vai anotar safras erradas. – O italiano encarou-o preocupado.

- Desculpe _cariño_ (carinho), mas _no_ consigo parar de pensar _en mío hermano_ (em meu irmão). Ao mesmo tempo que _yo_ quero que ele vá, também quero que fique.

Manigoldo grunhiu e andou um pouco entre os tonéis, mas sem distanciar-se muito do amado. Voltou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos deixando-os um pouco mais arrepiados. Achegou-se lentamente e parou o movimento de tocar-lhe a face no meio. Não sabia direito como agir, pois ele não era como uma mocinha que corre para abraçar quando quer dar carinho. Ele podia gostar de homens, mas não era afetado... Todavia, há momentos em que é realmente melhor demonstrar com gestos a utilizar palavras. Ainda mais para ele, que era um falastrão nato.

- Cid... Se _Io_ soubesse... Preferia _no_ ter dito nada... Mas já foi! Eu falei e... – Acariciou-lhe a maçã do rosto. Mirou-o nos olhos quase se perdendo nas íris esverdeadas que lembravam-lhe esmeraldas. Mordiscou o lábio superior e aproximou um pouco seu rosto do dele. Perdeu totalmente o prumo ao perceber que a fisionomia carregada e carrancuda não havia sido desfeita. Estreitou os olhos. Não era de se arrepender de nada do que dizia ou fazia, mas quando se tratava de seu espanhol, tudo mudava de figura. Bufou ao perceber que El Cid fixara seu olhar em um ponto qualquer e estava sério e ensimesmado. Sentiu ganas de dar-lhe um soco, mas acalmou o gênio terrível afastando devagar e dando-lhe as costas.

São dois temperamentais, esta é a verdade. Depois de algum tempo ruminando o amargor do silêncio imposto por ambos, Mani resolveu quebrar o gelo. Quando pensou em puxar El Cid para um abraço, parou o movimento a meio caminho, pois escutara uma voz conhecida os chamando. Naquele momento, o espanhol mirou-o nos olhos e beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios. Mani sabia que aquilo não havia terminado ali... Suspirou resignado e esperou até que o primo os achasse.

- Estamos aqui, _hermano_. Na parte velha dos tonéis. – El Cid finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Sabia que Manigoldo estava ressabiado, mas aquilo poderia ser resolvido depois. Na realidade, eles sempre se entendiam não importando o que tivesse acontecido. Não seria agora que não iriam entender-se depois.

Em pouco tempo Shura apareceu pelo corredor que dava acesso a parte em que eles estavam. Mani ao avistá-lo ao longe, sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça. Era estranho ver o primo trajando roupas mais sofisticadas como ternos e não as roupas que usavam para o trabalho na fazenda, as quais eram mais despojadas.

- Shurinha... – Sorriu irônico e abertamente ao vê-lo parar perto deles. – _No_ adianta andar por ai vestido assim... – Gracejou. – O circo ainda _no_ chegou à cidade! – Gargalhou divertido.

- Hahaha... Palhaço! – Shura grunhiu sem perder o ar sério. Fuzilou o primo com os olhos e parou a poucos metros dele. Ambos trocavam olhares de poucos amigos.

Revirando os olhos, El Cid parou entre os dois e dirigiu-lhes um olhar assassino. – _No_... _Ustedes_ _no_ vão começar o bate boca. – Voltou-se para o irmão. – Conseguiu agendar a viagem? – Perguntou tentando não demonstrar que na verdade gostaria muito que tudo tivesse dado errado. Assim, ele ficaria na fazenda.

Preferindo ignorar o primo e seu jeito brincalhão e falastrão, Shura ateve-se a prestar atenção ao irmão. – Bem, _no _foi difícil como _yo_ havia pensado. Seguirei de carro até Madri e depois pegarei uma locomotiva para Portugal e de lá sigo de transatlântico para a Grécia.

- Portugal? Por que se poderias pegar um transatlântico aqui no porto? – Perguntou El Cid tentando entender o que ia pela cabeça do irmão.

- El Cid... Preciso de um tempo. Estou saindo de férias! – Shura respondeu. Seus olhos brilhavam incontidamente. Não tinha explicação, apenas queria sair por ai, ver novas coisas. Conhecer novas pessoas. – Voltou seus olhos para o primo a tempo de vê-lo fazer uma careta.

Manigoldo segurou a vontade de falar vários impropérios e estreitou os olhos deixando-os parecendo duas fendas. – E pretende partir quando? – Perguntou.

Shura pareceu emudecer perante aquela pergunta. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e mirou El Cid de soslaio. Não pensara que fosse ser tão difícil falar às pessoas que amava que partiria em breve. Muito em breve.

- Então, Shura? Quando vai partir? – El Cid encarou o irmão.

- Consegui uma passagem para daqui alguns dias. – Olhou sisudo. Tinha o mesmo jeito de o irmão olhar. Olhos verdes mais claros perdidos nos mais escuros.

- Ora fedelho está irritando seu irmão e a mim. – Manigoldo deu um passo aproximando-se dos dois. – Diz logo quando é, _caspita_!

Estreitando os olhos, Shura mediu o primo dos pés a cabeça. – Vou te dizer quem é fedelho. – Tentou avançar para cima de Manigoldo como se ainda tivessem cinco e sete anos de idade. – _Tú_ e El Cid só são dois anos mais velhos que _yo_, gostaria que principalmente tú me respeitasse.

Manigoldo gargalhou e iria começar a provocar novamente quando foi cortado.

- Shura, Gianluigi... – El Cid esta ficando nervoso. Pareciam duas crianças brigando por uma coisa banal. Bastou um novo olhar para os dois para fazer com que as provocações da parte de Mani parassem assim com as respostas malcriadas do irmão. – Quando vai partir, Shura? – Seu rosto estava fechado. Parecia que uma máscara se formara ali, deixando o contorcido pela seriedade e a raiva.

- Daqui a três dias. – Respondeu de uma vez. – Acho que preciso ir começar a ver o que irei levar...

- _Va bene_... Porcaria! – Mani rosnou saindo de perto dos irmãos.

- _No_ ligue para ele, Shura. Crescemos todos juntos e esse é o jeito que ele encontra para demonstrar que sentira sua falta. – El Cid comentou.

- Jeito estranho de demonstrar, mas bem... Mani nunca bateu bem da cabeça mesmo, _no_ é? – Riu de lado sendo acompanhado pelo irmão. – _Hermano_, preciso ajeitar as coisas para a viagem. _No_ quero deixar para a última hora. – Deixou o irmão rapidamente e enfurnou-se em seu quarto.

Assim que viu Shura sair, El Cid sentiu que mãos fortes o seguraram pela cintura. Suspirou e recostou o corpo de encontro ao do italiano másculo. Suspirou, virou o rosto um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ver as íris castanhas e brilhantes. – Mani...

Mais alto alguns centímetros, Manigoldo beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios. – _No _adianta mesmo querer segurá-lo aqui. Parece que ele está decidido a partir a procura do que lhe falta, _no_? – Perguntou mais para ter certeza.

- _Sí_... Já havia percebido que ele estava triste aqui. O melhor a se fazer é deixá-lo seguir em frente.

- _No_ sei como consegues descobrir o que seu irmão esconde a sete chaves... – Comentou o italiano demonstrando a preocupação que sentia e, que apesar de ser carrancudo, mal humorado e dar a entender que não se importava com ninguém, se importava sim. Ainda mais se fosse alguém da família.

Um riso sabido surgiu nos lábios finos de El Cid e foi se alargando. – Ora, _cariño_... É meu _hermano_... Somos muito parecidos, só _tú _ainda _no_ percebeu. – Girou o corpo rápido ao ouvir a interjeição surpresa de Mani e o prensou em um tonel.

Manigoldo grunhiu baixo ao sentir as costas baterem forte na madeira envelhecida e cheirando a pinho e vinho. – _No_ perde o costume mesmo!

- _Mira_ (olhe) só quem fala! - Riram juntos, mas o espanhol foi silenciado por um beijo exigente, e avassalador. Os corpos esfregando-se, buscando um maior contato. Mãos fortes percorrendo os corpos. Mas El Cid voltando a razão apartou o beijo deixando o italiano emputecido por não poder tê-lo mais nos braços. – _No_, _no_ faça essa cara feia. Temos de trabalhar. – Saiu devagar de perto dele indo para outro lado do galpão checar o resto dos tonéis.

- El Cid... – Grunhiu ao sentir uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre. Estava excitado, sim claro que estava e, detestava quando o espanhol fazia aquilo com ele. Atiçava-o e depois deixava-o sozinho. – Vais ter troco, _amato_. E ah! _Poverello_! – Seguiu na mesma direção para terminar de fazer o que haviam proposto para aquela manhã. Nos lábios um sorriso sacana e nos olhos o brilho intenso da luxuria, com mistos de amor e desejo.

**oOoOoOo**

Com as malas prontas há um canto do quarto, Shura não acreditava que no outro dia pela manhã estaria partindo para sua viagem... Para sua busca. Os três dias passaram tão rapidamente que ele nem importara-se com as constantes discussões com o primo e nem mesmo quando o irmão metia-se no meio para acabar com tudo. Não importou-se com a insistência da velha governanta para que ele não levasse o traje de luces que mais gostava, visto que ele não sentia mais vontade de vesti-lo. Shura não ligara por que sentira que deveria levá-lo, algo dentro de si o impulsionava a colocá-lo na mala e, assim fora feito.

Terminou de vestir-se para dormir e deitou-se na enorme cama de casal. Ajeitou-se colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos. Suspirou. Última noite em seu quarto... Mas já estava acostumado a dormir fora da fazenda... Viajara tanto para tourear... Mas daquela vez sentia um gostinho de nostalgia... E para ajudar estava sem sono. Precisava dormir e sabia disso, mas sentia ao deixar El Viñedo de Oro que talvez muita coisa pudesse acontecer. Mudar! Não sabia dizer com exatidão, mas estava ansioso por demais e seu sono por isso mesmo não vinha.

Remexeu-se mais um pouco na cama e, não soube dizer exatamente quando passara para o sono. Acordou com Carmen chamando-o e insistindo que daquela forma iria perder o trem.

- _Vamos, despierta! Estás perdiendo el tiempo_! (Vamos, desperta! Está perdendo hora!) Seu _hermano_ e primo já estão lá embaixo a mesa do café. Juan limpou o 'Fordeco' para que vá confortavelmente e chegue impecável a Madri. – A voz cantada da governanta fez com que Shura pulasse da cama.

- Mas por que _no_ me chamaste mais cedo? – Perguntou correndo para o banheiro não dando tempo da pobre responder-lhe. Um bom banho ajudaria a despertar. Sempre funcionava assim para ele.

Quando finalmente retornou ao quarto, suas malas já não se encontravam onde estavam e, a roupa que havia pedido para que fosse passada, estava estendida sobre sua cama.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, saiu do quarto levando no braço o casaco marrom. Deixou-o na sala de estar e seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou El Cid e Manigoldo. A mesa da sala de jantar era usada muito pouco agora que só os três homens viviam na fazenda.

- _Buon giorno_ (bom dia), bela adormecida! – Gracejou Manigoldo. – Cid e eu achamos que teríamos de acordá-lo jogando-lhe uns bons baldes de água fria.

Shura fuzilou-o com os olhos preferindo ficar em silêncio e não entrar na provocação.

- Mani, deixe-o em paz... E _no _estamos tão atrasados assim. O 'Fordeco' está aí fora e chegaremos a tempo na estação. – El Cid serviu-se mais um pouco de café forte e pegou mais uma fatia generosa de broa de milho.

O silêncio que recaiu sobre eles era muito estranho. Os três sempre foram muito falantes, mas naquele dia, parecia que a partida de Shura para aquela viagem estava sendo diferente das outras quando ele ia para as touradas.

- Se quiserem ir, já estou pronto! – Shura quebrou o silêncio após alguns minutos. Havia comido muito pouco. Na verdade, mal havia tocado nas gostosuras sobre a mesa.

- Mas Shurita... – A voz melodiosa da velha senhora as suas costas fê-lo estremecer. Não queria nem olhar para os lados de Mani, pois sabia que ele estaria com aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios. – Fiz tudo para _tú_... Tudo que mais gosta! – Estava chateada.

- Percebi, Carmen e agradeço muito, mas _no_ estou com fome e _tú_ bem sabes que _yo no_ gosto de comer muito antes de ir viajar. – Shura levantou-se apressado antes que fosse forçado a comer mais. Foi seguido no gesto pelo irmão e primo. Deu um beijo estalado no rosto rechonchudo de Carmen despedindo-se e saiu rapidamente. Não era muito bom em despedidas e por isso mesmo estava sendo breve.

Em pouco tempo o Ford 1917, apelidado carinhosamente de 'Fordeco', cortava as estradas esburacadas de terra rumo ao destino de Shura.

**oOoOoOo**

A viagem até a estação em Madri transcorrera perfeitamente bem. Manigoldo havia deixado as gracinhas para trás e, o caminho todo conversaram sobre banalidades. Ao estacionar o carro à frente da bonita estação, descarregaram as malas, as quais foram rateadas entre eles e seguiram para a plataforma de embarque. Acomodaram-se em um banco e, El Cid checou as horas em seu relógio de bolso.

- Ainda temos quarenta minutos. – Comentou. – Eu lhe disse que _no_ precisávamos correr tanto. – Completou olhando para o irmão.

- _Sí, tú_ disse, mas sabe muito bem que _no_ gosto de chegar atrasado.

- Com seu irmão dirigindo? – Perguntou Manigoldo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – _Tú_ sabes que El Cid é um verdadeiro pé pesado. De qualquer forma chegaríamos cedo aqui... – Abriu mais o bonito sorriso, o mesmo sorriso malandro que o acompanhava desde criança.

Estreitando os olhos, El Cid grunhiu algo que os outros dois não conseguiram entender e fechou a cara. Cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e esticou as longas pernas.

Levantando-se um pouco, Shura caminhou um tanto e ao longe avistou um garotinho vendendo jornais. Sem nada dizer seguiu até o pequeno. Pegou um exemplar pagando mais que o necessário por ele e voltou devagar, lendo o cabeçalho em letras garrafais. Não reparara por onde estava indo e sem querer acabou por esbarrar em outra pessoa. Alguns livros foram ao chão. De olhos arregalados, ajudou o dono daqueles livros a recolhê-los.

- _Perdóname_ (Me perdoe). Machucou? – A voz grossa e máscula chamando a atenção dos amigos daquele indivíduo parado a sua frente, estes estavam um pouco afastados. Reparou melhor no ser a quem quase derrubara no chão. Os longos cabelos com matizes esverdeados e os expressivos olhos azuis davam-lhe um "Q" de mistério. Algo que Shura não conseguia explicar.

- _Non_ me machucou. – A resposta fria e cortante. Os olhos azuis parecendo duas geleiras. – Mas obrigado por ajudar-me a recolher meus livros. Acho que você também _non_ deve olhar por onde anda quando lê. – Completou e, com um movimento de mão, colocou dentro de um dos livros um marca páginas.

- Bem... Creio que _sí_... Mas _tú_ poderias ser mais educado... – A voz séria e cortante.

- _Non_ lhe faltei com o respeito. Apenas teci um comentário. – Era muito culto e não admitia que confundissem o que dizia, ou mesmo que se equivocassem com seus atos. – Foi por estar lendo que me deste um encontrão. _Non_ falei nada além da verdade. – Retirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e olhou melhor para o espanhol esquentado.

"_O que estou fazendo? Procurando briga com um estranho? Shura... Seja mais cabeça fria... De certa forma ele está correto. Estava mesmo fazendo as duas coisas."_ – Pensou. – _Sí_, tem toda razão, _yo_ estava lendo mesmo. É culpa minha. _Con su permiso_ (Com sua permissão). – Pediu e saiu antes mesmo do enjoado o liberar. Dobrou o jornal e bateu com ele algumas vezes na própria perna.

- Belo encontrão, Shurinha! – Mani gracejou com uma pitada de ironia. Os olhos brilhando incontidamente.

Shura estreitou os olhos. – _No_ chateie! – A voz baixa, cortante e o olhar obliquo.

- Sujeitinho estranho aquele. – Mani olhou para o homem com os livros ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Por que diz isso? – El Cid finalmente voltou seu olhar discretamente para o lado. – Só por que tem os cabelos compridos? – Perguntou. – Lembro-me de certo italiano que quando tinha quinze anos... – Foi interrompido pela voz rouca e a língua afiada do amante.

- _Giusto, giusto... Non c'è bisogno di ricordare_! (Certo, certo... Não precisa lembrar-me) – Interrompeu-o. - Concordo, _no_ fico bem de cabelos compridos. Mesmo que eles _no_ tenham passado de meus ombros. – Mani sorriu. Ele mesmo gostava de brincar com o que havia tentado fazer.

- Tú ficaste muito engraçado... Parecia um esfregão. – Shura alfinetou. O olhar sério. – Um esfregão descabelado.

- _Ma che_, maledeto! – Mani juntou os dedos voltados para cima em um gesto característico italiano e balançando a mão direita várias vezes. Em seguida fez menção de levantar-se, mas voltou a sentar apenas ao reparar em como El Cid já estava os olhando.

- _No_... Por favor, aqui _no_, crianças! – A voz falsamente calma, o olhar fulminante. Não precisou dizer mais nada, pois lá na curva do caminho, um borrão vinha vindo. O apito estridente anunciava a chegada da Maria Fumaça. Discussão encerra para alívio do espanhol mais velho.

- No horário! – Comentou Manigoldo. A sua frente, pendurado na viga de sustentação do telhado, um bonito relógio entalhado em madeira de lei, marcava onze horas.

- _Sí_, no horário. – El Cid concordou. – Shura, sei que _no_ precisas disso, és um hombre feito, mas seja cauteloso e tome cuidado. – Pediu.

- Pode sossegar, Cid... _Yo_ terei cuidado. – Shura era fechado e não precisou fazer esforço nenhum para segurar a vontade que lhe ia no peito de dizer que sentiria muito a falta dos dois. Não dissera a eles quanto tempo ficaria fora, pois se o fizesse talvez não conseguiria nem sair da fazenda.

Ele teria ainda algum tempo para entrar no trem. Primeiro os passageiros que desembarcariam ali sairiam, para depois o embarque ser liberado. Nesse meio tempo, a Maria Fumaça era reabastecida com carvão e madeira para o restante da viagem.

Shura voltou seus olhos novamente para o local onde havia esbarrado com o tal intelectual de tez clara e muito bonito, mas não o encontrou mais no mesmo lugar. Vasculhou mais um pouco o ambiente com os olhos e o avistou. Lá estava ele ladeado por outros dois homens lindos. Um também tinha os cabelos longos e com matizes azulados e o outro de cabelos curtos castanhos claros. Arqueou a sobrancelha, achar homem bonito? Sonho, só poderia ser... Ele era homem... Balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para a direção do primo e do irmão ao ouvir seu nome.

- Shura... Quer que o ajudemos com as malas? – Perguntou El Cid novamente. Já estava ficando impaciente.

- Ah! _Sí_... Claro! – Respondeu um tanto sem graça. Seguiu para o vagão ao lado dos dois esquecendo-se um pouco dos três lindos homens. Achou uma cabina vazia e instalou-se nela. Suas malas foram colocadas no bagageiro acima da cabeça e em pouco tempo havia se despedido de seus parentes. Sozinho sentou-se próximo a janela e a abriu para deixar um pouco o ar entrar no pequeno cubículo.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Aprendendo um pouco sobre as touradas:**

**- Goyesca:** São roupas de época.

**- Traje de luces: **Roupa de luzes. São trabalhadas e bordadas em dourado.

**- Faena:** Luta, que é dividida em 3 partes. O reconhecimento do animal, seguida da parte que envolve os picadores e os banderilleros e a terceira com o matador que receberá o touro sozinho na parte final da luta.

* * *

**N/B.:**

Theka, o desenvolvimento está excelente. O contexto foi muito bem pensado e a narrativa discorre de forma fácil. Você vai se deixando levar pelos fatos, visualiza os cenários e entende a personalidade de cada um.

Como sempre, eu ri muito em alguns trechos. Outros são mais sérios, mas nenhum pareceu-me entediante. Tive ganas de bater no Mani pela implicância exacerbada, mas se o fizesse, Shura também teria que apanhar. Então... só suspirei e estreitei os olhos. XD

Agora começará um novo ciclo e, pelo presente capítulo, este promete. Continue sendo esta pessoa maravilhosa. Desejo-lhe muita inspiração e agradeço a confiança. Parabéns pela fanfic! Está com gosto de páscoa... e das bem achocolatadas. *baba*

Quero o meu ovo! Shun, volte aqui... *corre atrás dele* Eu sei que você é o coelhinho da Páscoa do Santuário. Lembrei-me agora de quando ele foi comparado a um coelho ao "sacrificar-se" para salvar o Hyoga. hauhauahuahuah

**N/A.:**

Hahaha... *risada estilo Manigoldo EBL* Naninha, obrigado! Realmente quando você betou esse capítulo estávamos na semana da páscoa mesmo, mas como a fic é para o dia do niver da Eliz, segurei um pouco para colocar no ar... *dedinhos* Mas sabe... *dando uma piscadela* Valeu a intenção... Chocolate sempre é bom e não importa a ocasião. *sorrisão*

Gostaria de agradecer a paciência de quem leu até aqui. É minha primeira fic tendo Shura e Saga, que ainda não apareceu, como casal principal. Tudo o que coloquei sobre touradas foi minuciosamente pesquisado por mim. As falas em grego, francês, italiano e espanhol não foram por mim traduzidas ou transcritas, eu usei muito os tradutores, tais como: Google Tradutor e o Babel Fishe do Yahoo. O nome da fic saiu de uma música muito linda do cantor grego Nikos Vertis (Luzita, obrigado por me fazer ouvir e amar a voz desse homem bicho bão!!), peguei de um site a letra com a tradução para o inglês e depois minha irmã traduziu e minha amigas Pan Pan (Christy) e Luzita revisaram. Perdão se tiver algo errado. Sou humana e passível a erros. Críticas construtivas e comentários serão bem vindos. Desde que sejam educados e coerentes. Reconheço não ser nenhuma romancista famosa – e, sinceramente, não o pretendo ser. Esta é apenas uma obra para entretenimento. Se gostou e deseja deixar explícito, ficarei feliz. Caso tenha gostado, mas não saiba o que falar, não tem problema, eu entendo! Contudo, para quem não gostou: apenas esqueça que uma vez abriu esta página.


	2. A viagem

**Mono gia sena**

**(Somente por você)**

**By Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Explicações e Lembretes:** A ideia de utilizar o sobrenome Moyano para El Cid e Shura, Charisteas para Saga e Kanon, Panayiotis para Kardia, Kyriakos para Aioros, bem como nomear Manigoldo como Gianluigi de Manigoldo e o aquariano como Dégel Maurice Deschamps foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

Manigoldo, El Cid, Kardia e Dégel são personagens de Lost Canvas.

Essa fic é uma side history de minha fic Eternal Flame, semelhanças não serão meras coincidências.

**Presente de Aniversário para Shiryuforever94.**

**Capítulo II**

**A viagem**

_**Todos a bordo!**_

**Madri – Naquele mesmo dia mais cedo**

As grossas e bonitas cortinas filtravam a claridade do sol, impedindo que o quarto ficasse claro demais. Já fazia algum tempo que ele estava acordado. Os primeiros raios do astro rei já haviam despontado no céu quando isso aconteceu. Poderia ficar até mais tarde na cama... Merecia ter aquele privilégio não só por estar de férias, mas também por ter a companhia de seu insaciável grego. Apesar de não ser do seu feitio, tentou ficar um pouco mais ao lado dele. Não queria acordá-lo e até por isso espreguiçou-se languidamente, tomando o devido cuidado para não esbarrar no namorado que ressonava. Sorriu de lado. Pena que o outro ainda dormia, pois poderia regozijar-se uma vez mais por saber que somente com ele, o lindo francês conseguia sorrir.

Esticou um pouco a mão direita, segurou uma mecha de cabelos ondulados entre os dedos. Mesmo na penumbra as matizes azuladas exerciam-lhe certo fascínio e encanto. Levou-a até próximo ao nariz e inalou o perfume, a suave fragrância que, como sempre, o inebriava. Deixou que novo sorriso brotasse nos lábios. Devagar, levantou da enorme cama de casal e, sem importar-se com sua nudez, seguiu para o banheiro contíguo.

Um bom banho era do que ele precisava naquele momento. Deixou que a água fria caísse por seu corpo e banhou-se muito lentamente, perdendo mais tempo com seus longos cabelos.

Quando finalmente voltou ao quarto, tendo apenas a toalha de linho enrolada na cintura, encontrou o namorado do mesmo modo em que havia o deixado. Suspirou.

"_Até mesmo dormindo ele é uma perdição."_ – Pensou ao encostar-se no batente da porta. Seus olhos ávidos percorreram cada parte do corpo másculo e seminu.

Os cabelos ondulados e longos cascateando esparramados pelo travesseiro, escondendo os braços que o abraçavam. As costas desnudas até a cintura. O lençol de linho branco sobre as nádegas revelava mais do que ocultavam as belas formas arredondas daquela parte do corpo escultural. Descendo um pouco os olhos, mirou as coxas grossas... As pernas levemente separadas. A direita formando um leve arco... A pele bronzeada do grego contrastava com a dele, tão alva.

Desencostou do batente e a passos largos e decididos aproximou-se da cama, mas não pelo seu lado e sim do que o amado tinha o costume de deitar-se. Sentou-se recostando o corpo no do outro e contemplou-o. Deslizou suavemente a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo anguloso. Subiu até a maçã do rosto e com um movimento lento, girou os dedos deixando que as costas dos mesmos voltassem pelo mesmo caminho percorrido tocando a pele aveludada. Deixou que o toque suave terminasse sobre os lábios finos e desejosos. Contornou-os. O leve tremor das pálpebras lhe fazendo parar o movimento. Tentou descobrir se ele havia despertado, mas parecia ser alarme falso. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos um pouco e, nessa fração de segundos seus dedos foram abocanhados e sugados maliciosamente.

Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, mirou o rosto amado com surpresa e foi recebido por duas safiras brilhando incontidas e luxuriosamente.

- _Boun jour, mon coeur!_ (Bom dia, meu coração!) – Mordiscou o lábio inferior e gentilmente retirou-lhe os dedos da boca. Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo virar-se um pouco e deleitou-se com a visão do sorriso sacana. Desejavam-se... Muito.

- Bom dia, _ágape!_ (amor) – Respondeu o grego passando um dos braços pela cintura do namorado em um meio abraço. – Por que não me chamou? – Acariciou-lhe lentamente a barriga definida, numa região próxima a toalha. – Hmm... – Ronronou. – Queria tanto ter tomado banho com você.

- _Non_ iria gostar, _amour!_ – Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

O grego sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Mesmo após dois anos de união, ele ainda sentia-se como a primeira vez em que vira o francês sorrir-lhe. Fez um muxoxo e soltou-lhe virando de costas no colchão.

- Não gosto de banho frio. Corta o tesão... – Comentou e ao mesmo tempo em que falava buscou pelos olhos azuis... Gelo polido... Frios, mas que brilhavam incontidamente quando estavam juntos e tão intimamente.

- Eu iria gostar de sua companhia, mas nem tudo é perfeito, _non_? – Foi a vez dele fazer um muxoxo e tentar levantar-se.

Rápido como o ataque letal de um escorpião, o grego sentou-se na cama e cingindo-lhe a cintura com ambos os braços, fez com que o namorado continuasse sentado. Colou seu tórax nas costas dele e mordiscou-lhe o ombro esquerdo, onde uma clareira abrira-se entre os fios úmidos esverdeados. Deleitou-se ao ouvir o gemido baixo. Sugou a pele e passou a língua pelo local. Sorriu malicioso ao reparar na marca vermelha ganhando destaque na pele alva.

- Onde pensa que vai, _ágape_? – Perguntou enquanto, com uma das mãos, livrava o pescoço do amante dos cabelos, jogando-os para trás um pouco. Deslizou as unhas pela pele delicada do pescoço e deleitou-se ao senti-lo estremecer. Sem dar-lhe tempo de responder, colou seus lábios na pele pulsante do pescoço. A respiração alterada do francês alertava-o que estava conseguindo o que queria: seduzi-lo! – Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... Dégel! – Falou deixando os lábios roçarem na pele a cada movimento que faziam e, ao proferir o nome do amado, mordiscou-lhe a base do pescoço com o ombro.

Engolindo em seco e sentindo o corpo estremecer, Dégel voltou um pouco o rosto e encontrou o do amado mirando-o com interesse.

- Preciso vestir-me... – Respondeu. A voz enrouquecida. – Temos algum tempo antes de irmos para a estação e gostaria de poder tomar o café sem precisar ser correndo. – Tentou levantar, mas foi seguro. – Kardia...

- Hmm? – Murmurou ao começar a puxar-lhe a toalha. Procurou pelo relógio sobre a cabeceira e esticando-se pegou-o checando as horas. Sorriu vitorioso ao recolocá-lo no lugar. – _Ágape_... Ainda é muito cedo. Volte para a cama... Ela é tão grande e me sinto perdido sem você aqui. – E sem muito esforço, puxou o francês que caiu ao seu lado.

Dégel soltou o ar preso nos pulmões ao sentir suas costas bater de encontro ao colchão, mas não reclamou. Estreitou os olhos e tentou levantar, mas dirigiu a Kardia um olhar surpreso ao sentir-se preso.

Rapidamente o grego deitou-se sobre ele prendendo-o. Segurou-lhe ambas as mãos com uma única sua, bem acima da cabeça dele.

- Tenho idéias melhores para serem postas em ação antes de irmos juntar-nos a nosso amigo... – Enquanto falava apoiou uma das mãos no colchão. Ficou de joelhos com uma das pernas entre as dele e lentamente tocou-lhe a masculinidade com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos. Sua mão livre deslizou em uma carícia provocante desde o baixo ventre até alcançar um dos mamilos e apertá-lo entre os dedos polegar e indicador.

Dégel arqueou as costas em deleite. – _Mon amour_... – Murmurou. A pele alva de seu rosto ficando ligeiramente corada. Os olhos brilhando incontidamente.

- Me deseja? – Perguntou ao baixar um pouco o corpo.

- Kardia... – Gemeu baixinho virando o rosto mais corado ainda. Os olhos translúcidos.

Com uma das mãos segurou-lhe o queixo fazendo-o olhar para si. – Deseja-me tanto quanto eu o desejo...

- _Non..._

- Mentiroso. – Sorriu maliciosamente. - Eu vejo isso em seu rosto... Nos seus olhos... – Baixou o rosto mais um pouco e beijou-o possessivamente. O corpo abaixo do dele serpenteou lentamente. Estavam provocando-se não só com gestos, mas também com palavras. – Então... – Mordiscou-lhe o queixo e mirou-o sedutoramente.

- _Oui… Je te désire, mon âme soeur!_ (Sim... Eu te desejo, minha alma gêmea)... – Respondeu. A voz rouca.

Kardia sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele tinha plena consciência do que podia fazer com aquele francês que não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Sabia que ambos haviam mudado um pouco para ficarem juntos, mas valera a pena... Valera a pena, pois aquele sorriso único e bonito era só para si. Aquela entrega... Só para si!

Aproveitando-se disso, deslizou lentamente a mão livre pelo tórax e barriga até o baixo ventre dele. Sorriu vitorioso ao vê-lo fechar os olhos em êxtase. Sem muitas delongas fechou a mão na masculinidade e começou uma massagem bem devagar. Queria tê-lo louco de desejo.

Dégel abriu os olhos ao sentir o membro tomado pela mão que, com maestria, estava deixando-o mais excitado. Um gemido alto escapou-lhe pelos lábios e tentou inutilmente soltar as mãos para poder explorar o corpo amado. Frustrado, procurou pelos olhos brilhantes do namorado.

- Kardia... Pelos céus... – Murmurou. – Solte minhas mãos. – Exigiu quase sem convicção.

- Ora, Dégel... Vai me dizer que não está gostando? – Perguntou. Baixou a cabeça, aproximou os lábios da curva do pescoço com o ombro e mordeu-o com gosto. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver no local a marca que deixaria o francês enraivecido, mas o que fazer se ele é tão delicioso? – Geme para mim, geme Dégel... – Pediu ao finalmente soltar-lhe as mãos e marcar-lhe o peito com beijos que lembravam um ferro em brasa.

- Kar-dia... – Gemeu. Só ergueu o tórax, ficou sobre os cotovelos não mais que dois minutos. Jogou a cabeça para trás contendo um grito assim que teve sua masculinidade abocanhada pelos lábios quentes.

Com um olhar felino, Kardia não perdeu uma emoção sequer estampada no rosto bonito de Dégel. Lambeu toda a extensão do membro tenso e voltou novamente os olhos para ele. O francês tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um ar transtornado.

- Devo parar? – Perguntou sadicamente. Um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Se parar, eu juro que nunca mais me terás. – Rosnou bravo. A voz fria e rouca. Esticou os braços e enroscou os dedos nos longos cabelos azulados.

- Hmm... Isso é ser muito cruel... Você não me resistiria... Você não resistiria ficar tanto tempo sem mim. – Gracejou, mas o sorriso foi morrendo em seus lábios ao perceber o olhar mortal de Dégel.

- Kardia... – A voz rouca e urgente. O olhar perdido, cobiçoso e sedutor.

Sem dizer nada o grego voltou a sorrir, baixou seus lábios abocanhando-lhe novamente a masculinidade e continuou a sugar, raspar os dentes e lambê-lo. Os gemidos deixando-o extasiado além de instigar-lhe a fazer mais... A continuar sua 'tortura'. Adorava ouvi-lo gemer-lhe o nome. Estendendo o braço sobre o tórax dele, ofereceu-lhe dois dígitos para que este os sugasse. Ao sentir os dedos molhados penetrou-o com um digito apenas. Regozijou-se ao ouvir o gemido alto. Girando devagar o dedo, escorregou outro digito, preparando-o. Precisava achar um local... O local o qual sabia dar muito prazer ao namorado. Circulou a glande com a língua bem devagar, deslizou lentamente os lábios alternando-os com a língua por toda a extensão do membro rijo e pulsante. Sentiu o corpo de Dégel estremecer e percebeu que finalmente encontrara o ponto certo. Retirou os dedos devagar, posicionou-se entre as pernas dele as afastando mais um pouco e flexionando-as levemente. Não queria machucá-lo e, não iria.

Deitou-se devagar sobre o corpo dele e deixou que sua virilidade se esfregasse na de Dégel. Soltou um gemido mais alto ao ter as costas marcadas pelas unhas do amado no momento em que foi abraçado por este e sentir-lhe as mãos percorrem pela extensão das costas. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, beijou-lhe o rosto deslizando os lábios, dentes e a língua pela pele sensível do pescoço. Espalhou beijos pelo tórax definido e ajeitou-se melhor entre as pernas dele. As mãos fortes do francês deslizaram habilmente até a base da nuca e os dedos finos enroscaram-se nos cabelos ondulados de Kardia, puxando-os um pouco – o que fez com que este lhe dirigisse um olhar avassalador. Aproveitou-se deste momento para mover os quadris provocando mais um pouco o grego.

- Dégel... – Murmurou Kardia entre um gemido e outro, ajeitou-se procurando uma melhor posição entre as pernas do amado. Lentamente deslizou seu corpo para dentro do dele. Ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiou-se em uma das mãos e com a outra segurou-lhe a cintura. Mirou-o com ardor... O francês parecia em transe... Seus lábios separados, um gemido contido, os olhos semicerrados... O rosto afogueado... Sorriu malicioso. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, Dégel ainda ficava rubro. E ele, não cansava de admirá-lo. De excitar-se com aquela visão. A pele branca tornando-se rosada e depois avermelhada. Gingou um pouco os quadris. Queria provocá-lo mais, levá-lo a loucura. Fazê-lo implorar por alívio. Para tomá-lo...

- Kardia... _S'il vous plaît_... – Ronronou perdendo o controle, o que para o sempre controlado Dégel só acontecia nos braços de seu grego fogoso.

Sem responder-lhe nada, Kardia move-se um pouco para fora. – _"Isso ágape... Implore por mim... Por alívio... Pois eu necessito de seu corpo tanto quando necessitas do meu..."_ – Pensou o grego, extasiado ao notar os olhos arregalados e surpresos do amado. Sorriu de lado... Com um movimento rápido enfronhou-se totalmente no francês.

- Oooh! Céus! – Gemeu Dégel ao sentir-se todo dele. Arfou e segurou fortemente nos braços de Kardia. Abriu os olhos devagar para receber um olhar lascivo... Tentou sorrir, mas mesmo já acostumado com o jeito e as investidas do namorado, a primeira sensação era de que seu corpo iria partir-se em dois. A respiração entrecortada, o coração disparado no peito.

- Relaxe, _ágape_! – Murmurou Kardia ao aproximar seus lábios da orelha dele, introduziu a língua lentamente no pavilhão fazendo com que o namorado ficasse arrepiado, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, lambeu e deslizou os dentes pela pele delicada do pescoço. Mordiscou-lhe, passou a língua pelo local e teve de conter um gemido mais alto ao sentir seus cabelos sendo fortemente puxados.

- Olhe para mim, _mon amour_. – Pediu Dégel, a voz rouca. Foi prontamente atendido. Aproximou seus lábios úmidos dos dele e lentamente contornou-o com a língua, instigando, mordiscando e puxando a pele macia do lábio inferior. Seus quadris projetaram para cima no mesmo momento em que beijou-lhe... Um beijo como nenhum outro saberia lhe dar. Os lábios macios dele quando queriam sabiam enlouquecer Kardia.

Tomado pelo desejo, o grego moveu-se rápida e fortemente. Um ritmo já esperado, um ritmo só deles. Palavras não poderiam descrever as sensações que cada um provocava no outro. Gemidos eram abafados, contidos e deixados serem ouvidos. Palavras desconexas escapavam da boca de ambos. Uma mão hábil se fechou sobre o membro do francês, provocando-o, dando-lhe mais prazer e acompanhando a velocidade das investidas do membro pulsante que o possuía.

Aproveitando-se que o grego baixara um pouco o corpo, só erguendo levemente o tórax, Dégel aproximou seus lábios da curva do ombro com o pescoço. Antes de cravar os dentes na pele delicada, apreciou o bronzeado que fazia um contraste com a pele clara dele. Gemeu alto ao sentir seu membro ser estimulado mais rápido. Sem pensar cravou os dentes entre o pescoço e o ombro. Regozijou-se com o gemido mais alto que o namorado deixou escapar. Os dentes arranhando-lhe a pele, a língua molhando e aquecendo o local. A perdição!

Os corpos vibrando juntamente, bocas ávidas se procurando, beijos trocados em puro êxtase e erotismo. Línguas enroscando-se uma na outra.

- Kardia... – Conseguiu dizer Dégel ao ter sua próstata acertada por uma estocada mais violenta e profunda. O corpo estremecendo, uma maior pressão no membro do grego que gemeu tão ou mais alto que ele próprio.

- Dé-gel... Você me deixa louco... Eu não vou aguentar muito mais! – Murmurou Kardia próximo ao ouvido dele. A voz rouca carregada de emoções que não conseguiam ser represadas.

- Hmm... Você me leva a loucura, estou queimando por dentro... – Gemeu em resposta.

- Mais rápido? – A pergunta saindo baixa. Olhos argutos prestando atenção à gama de emoções que perpassavam pelo rosto bonito e amado.

- _Oui_... – Foi a única resposta arfada que Dégel conseguiu proferir.

Com uma mão por baixo das nádegas do francês, o grego levantou-as. O encaixe mais fundo, os movimentos mais rápidos. Um exigindo do outro um amor mais forte, profundo. Kardia sabia que somente ele poderia liberar o desejo que Dégel tão habilmente escondia. O desejo profundo, ardoroso, feroz... Liberar o fogo existente naquele francês sempre tão centrado e frio.

Kardia deslizou ambas as mãos pelas coxas torneadas do namorado, arranhou lentamente, torturando e baixou uma a uma. Mirou-o nos olhos, um sorriso malicioso e sádico nos lábios. Dégel estava tão entregue e em êxtase que quase gritou de protesto por ter seu membro fortemente apertado. Ele não queria que gozasse antes que pudesse terminar... Antes que conseguisse fazer tudo o que tinha em mente...

- Quer-me ensandecido? – Perguntou o francês em desespero. Recebeu como resposta apenas o manear de ombros e um olhar que lhe prometia tudo e um pouco mais.

Rapidamente o grego saiu totalmente de dentro do corpo quente que o abrigara até aquele momento. Girou o corpo puxando o de Dégel junto e fazendo com que este ficasse deitado sobre o corpo dele. Sorriu malicioso ao sentir as pernas torneadas ladearem-lhe o corpo. Eles não precisavam falar nada. Bastava um olhar, um simples olhar.

Apoiado sobre os joelhos, o francês levantou-se e sustentou um pouco o corpo. Ajeitou-se melhor sobre o baixo ventre do namorado e com o auxílio de uma das mãos baixou o corpo, acolhendo lentamente o membro pulsante dentro de si. Mirou-o nos olhos quando faltava pouco para ser preenchido totalmente. Os olhos azuis opacos pelo desejo ainda represado. Lentamente passou a língua pelos lábios rubros e inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados. Estava provocando-o, tinha consciência disso e sabia muito bem que corria um risco enorme. Mas sempre fora assim... A constante luta para saber quem comandava o ato... Na realidade... Irresistíveis! Irresistíveis um ao outro.

Com um movimento rápido, Kardia abraçou-o e com isso cravou-se sendo acolhido totalmente por aquele corpo quente, apertado e delicioso. Correu as mãos até as nádegas arredondadas e apertou-as com força. Soltou um gemido alto ao ter seu ombro mordido e moveu os quadris como pode, acompanhando os movimentos de Dégel. Introduzindo uma das mãos entre os corpos de ambos voltou a segurar o membro pulsante do amado e habilmente começou a acompanhar os movimentos dos quadris que subiam e desciam sem dar-lhe trégua.

Os gemidos misturando-se, arfares... Não demorou muito para que o francês em um gemido alto se derramasse entre os corpos e banhasse a mão do grego com seu sêmen. Com a mão livre Kardia ajudou Dégel fazendo-o acolhe-lo mais e com uma estocada forte e profunda derramou-se em seu interior. Beijou-lhe os lábios separando-se apenas quando respirar foi necessário. Deitou-se e levou-o junto. Abraçou-o carinhosamente e beijou-lhe a testa. Devagar, ajudou Dégel a sair de cima de seu baixo ventre e o acomodou melhor ao seu lado na cama, puxou-o para mais perto e com uma das mãos levantou-lhe o queixo para que este lhe olhasse direto nos olhos.

- Que tal um bom banho, _ágape_? – Perguntou acarinhando-lhe as costas.

- Que tal você ir tomar banho primeiro e eu depois? – Perguntou não lhe respondendo.

- Mas seremos mais rápidos indo juntos... – Kardia quis deixar seu lado prático, coisa que adquirira após estar tanto tempo com o francês, em evidência.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha e estreitando os olhos Dégel deixou que um meio sorriso lhe iluminasse a face ainda levemente afogueada. – Acho que, geralmente, quem é o prático sou eu, mas hoje _non, mon amour_! Conheço-te muito bem para saber que _non_ ficaremos somente no banho. – Separou-se calmamente e buscou pelo relógio com uma das mãos. Arregalou os olhos e recolocando-o no local voltou-se para Kardia. – Creio que devamos tomar banho juntos. – Colocou-se de pé sem esperar por resposta alguma. Seguiu nu para o banheiro. Parou recostando-se no batente da porta e estranhou ao ver Kardia ainda deitado e com olhar surpreso. – Vamos, _non_ temos muito tempo...

- Agora você está com pressa? – Perguntou ao levantar-se lentamente da cama. – _Ágape_, lembre-me da próxima vez acordar mais cedo para que possamos juntos tomar um banho descente, se é que me entende... – Sorriu malicioso. Olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos. Sem sombra de dúvidas estavam atrasados. – Sem água fria, Dégel... Não quero congelar. – Falou ao entrar no banheiro logo atrás do francês que já começava a preparar o banho rindo baixinho.

**oOoOoOo**

Checando as horas em seu relógio de bolso, o lindo homem de cabelos castanhos claros olhou impaciente mais uma vez para as portas de entrada do grande salão onde o café da manhã ainda estava sendo servido. Faltava pouco menos de uma hora e vinte para que vencessem a distância que os separavam do hotel até a estação de trens e os dois amigos ainda não haviam dado sinal de vida. Bufou exasperado, não seria a primeira vez que teriam de sair correndo para não perderem a condução. Revirou os olhos, guardou o relógio no bolso da frente de seu colete deixando a corrente dourada pendurada como o costume. Serviu-se mais um pouco do forte e aromático café espanhol, este não deixava a desejar em nada ao sabor e aroma do que tinha costume de tomar em sua terra natal.

Levou a xícara devagar aos lábios e mirou impaciente o bonito relógio de parede que ficava sobre a entrada. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Algo não estava batendo ali. Depositou a xícara sobre o pires em um gesto lento e comedido, retirou novamente o relógio de ouro do bolso, abriu a tampa que protegia o delicado vidro e checou as horas. Estreitou os olhos e com o dedo indicador da mão livre, bateu algumas vezes no vidro para ter certeza que os ponteiros estavam trabalhando direito. Compenetrado naquele gesto, esqueceu-se de tudo mais ao redor.

- Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... Sabia que se você não der corda no relógio, ele tende a não funcionar direito, Aioros? – A voz baixa, rouca e divertida.

Surpreso, o grego voltou seus olhos castanhos claros na direção em que a voz viera. Estreitou-os e bufou ao reparar nos divertidos olhos azuis que o miravam com ar galhofo. Voltou-se para o outro lado a tempo de ver o francês sentar-se lentamente e começar a servir-se com as iguarias servidas no café.

- Bom dia para vocês também. – Resmungou. – E para seu governo, Kardia... O relógio funciona perfeitamente bem. E pelo que me concerne... – Enfatizou a palavra. - ...Vocês estão atrasados! E vejam... – Ironizou. – Novamente, não é?

- Dégel perdeu os óculos de leitura... – Kardia descaradamente tentou jogar a culpa sobre o namorado.

- Kardia... – Murmurou o francês friamente. – Aioros, _non_ ligue para tudo o que diz aquele ali. – Fez um muxoxo.

- Hei... Não era assim que me chamava há uma hora e pouco atrás! – Fincou os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Fez um beicinho fingindo estar magoado.

- Por favor, poupem-me dos detalhes mais sórdidos. – Aioros riu divertido. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que os amigos andaram fazendo. – Vocês fazem sexo como coelhos. Não se cansam não? - Perguntou baixinho e revirando os olhos.

- Está com inveja, Oros? – Kardia não titubeou em perguntar. Os olhos azuis brilhando incontidamente. A voz ácida e baixa.

- Kardia, deixe-o em paz... – Dégel estreitou os olhos e levou aos lábios um suculento croissant. – E isso serve para você também, Aioros...

- Para mim? – Perguntou surpreso. – Não sou eu que em cada partida perco hora. Teremos de sair novamente correndo pelas ruas.

- Relaxa, Oros... Ainda temos muito tempo! – Kardia sorriu. Seu melhor sorriso sedutor. O jeito despreocupado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber a maneira com que Dégel balançava lentamente a cabeça. – O que foi? – Indagou sem nada entender.

- Eu disse a você que estávamos atrasados, _non_ foi? O trem _non_ espera, _mon coeur_. Temos apenas uma hora para irmos daqui até a estação. – Checou as horas em seu relógio. – E se _non _tomar seu café da manhã ficará até a hora do almoço sem comer nada.

- Por favor, Kardia coma alguma coisa, não estou com vontade de escutar lamúrias tais como: 'Estou morrendo de fome, se eu babar aqui eles adiantam o almoço?' – Gracejou Aioros levando um olhar mortal como resposta. – Está bem... Está bem... Era brincadeira. – Levantou-se colocando sobre a mesa o guardanapo de linho que estava sobre o colo. – Encontro vocês daqui cinco minutos no hall de entrada. Já vou pedir para que fechem nossas contas.

- Cinco minutos? O que ele espera que eu consiga comer? Eu preciso de bem mais que isso. – Protestou o grego de longos cabelos ondulados.

- No caminho compramos algo, está bem? – Perguntou Dégel ao limpar o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo. – Mas aconselho que coma alguma coisa agora. – Sorriu de lado ao ver o namorado servindo-se de algumas coisas e comer rapidamente. – Calma, a comida _non_ vai fugir.

- Sim, ela não, mas nós vamos embora! – Falou Kardia. A voz baixa e séria. - Dégel, por que não me acordou antes, eu disse a você que me acordasse mais cedo, só assim teríamos tempo para fazer tudo que precisávamos.

- _Oui_... Tudo _non_ é? Quem foi que disse que queria dormir até mais tarde? – Rilhou os dentes e levantou-se, colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e foi saindo devagar. Conhecia muito bem o namorado, ele nunca faria um pedido para acordar cedo. Negaria sempre, mas adorava vê-lo fuzilar e, lá estava ele, entrando novamente no joguinho de gato e rato de Kardia. Bufou. A franja longa levantou um pouco. Olhou por sobre os ombros e sentiu o rosto queimar. Envergonhara-se com o que vira. Kardia com meio pedaço de bolo de nozes na boca seguia-o tendo mais outro pedaço em suas mãos. – _Mon Dieu_... Eu mereço isso!

- Que foi? Eu tenho fome! – Kardia respondeu inocentemente ao terminar de engolir o bolo que havia o impossibilitado de falar até o momento. Acercou-se devagar e passou-lhe um braço sobre os ombros. Aproximou um pouco os lábios da orelha do francês e murmurou fazendo-o arrepiar-se. – Quase igual a fome que sinto por ti... Avassaladora... Quem manda ser tão gostoso... Comestível! – Ronronou largando-o parado onde estava. - Sabe, tenho de recuperar as energias, não é? Vocês me fazem andar muito por aí! – Saiu devagar. Arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou-se para olhar para trás. Os olhos brilhando incontidamente, malicioso. – Escuta, você não vem não? O trem não espera, sabia? – Riu divertido e seguiu em frente.

De olhos arregalados Dégel arfou surpreso. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e tocou, com os dedos, a testa. Não acreditava no poder que Kardia exercia sobre si, mas quem poderia resisti-lo? Ele bem que tentara no começo, mas não fora capaz, o grego havia conseguido conquistá-lo. Dando de ombros, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, avistando logo a frente Aioros, que acenava próximo ao balcão de registros.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vocês deveriam ter deixado que o táxi parasse naquela loja de bolos. – A voz séria, o olhar arguto perdido em um ponto qualquer. Estava irritado e de estômago praticamente vazio, combinação está muito perigosa para o grego. – Não demoraria nada.

- Sim... E eu devo acreditar em Santa Claus, Coelhinho da Páscoa e que a morada dos Deuses é mesmo no monte Olimpo? – Perguntou Aioros encarando Kardia. Suspirou ao vê-lo torcer os lábios. – Sabe muito bem que se tivéssemos parado não chegaríamos com um pouco de folga aqui na estação. Falta pouco para o trem chegar. – Voltou seus olhos para todos os lados. – Escuta, onde Dégel disse que ia mesmo? – Perguntou coçando a nuca.

- Por que o interesse, Aioros? – Questionou Kardia. Poderiam conhecer-se há anos, mas seu ciúme era grande demais, ainda mais em se tratando de seu namorado.

- Calma, Kardia, não vejo graça em seu namorado francês... Certo que ele é muito bonito... – Alfinetou. Adorava vê-lo irritado e com ciúmes de algo que não existia. – Tem um corpão, mas não... Não faz meu gênero. – Riu ao ver o amigo estreitar os olhos. – Apenas quis saber, pois ele parece que se esquece da vida quando temos uma livraria por perto. Se percebeu bem quando descemos do carro, do outro lado da rua tem uma.

- Agora que comentou, ele disse que iria procurar por um bom livro antes de embarcarmos. – Fez um muxoxo. – Para isso ele tem tempo! – Armou um bico e olhou para todos os lados. Localizou o namorado saindo da cafeteria da estação. Nas mãos um pequeno embrulho. Um sorriso satisfeito formou-se nos lábios carnudos do escorpiano.

Intrigado, Aioros olhou para a mesma direção e deu de ombros, mas não sem antes alfinetar o amigo. -  
Está vendo... Reclame do francês! Reclame! – Calou-se assim que Dégel aproximou-se. Quase gargalhou ao reparar na cara rabugenta com a qual o amigo mirou-o.

- Dois pedaços de torta salgada. – Comentou ao colocar o embrulho bem feito entre as mãos de Kardia. – Espero que dê para aguentar até o almoço. – Sorriu. Sem dizer nada, afastou-se e seguiu calmamente para a pequena livraria do outro lado da rua. Teria tempo suficiente para comprar o que queria.

Assim que viu-se apenas com o amigo, Kardia fuzilou-o novamente com os olhos.

Colocando as mãos a frente do corpo como quem tenta defender-se, Aioros sorriu debochado. – Calma, Kardia! Cara feia para mim é fome. – Riu e afastou-se um pouco de perto dele.

Balançando os longos cabelos, Kardia sentiu ganas de avançar sobre o amigo, mas ficou só na vontade. Seu estômago roncou em protesto. Com rapidez abriu o embrulho e mordeu um dos pedaços da torta. Voltou seus olhos para Aioros e viu-o comprando um jornal de um garotinho ali perto. Esperou que ele voltasse para junto de si e, enquanto comia, observava as manchetes da primeira página enquanto o outro lia a primeira folha.

Ao sair da loja e entrar novamente na estação, Dégel dirigiu-se com um dos exemplares aberto em uma das mãos. Com um gesto calmo, colocou lentamente os óculos de leitura sobre o nariz retilíneo e voltou sua atenção para as diminutas letras. Lia o prefácio e o assunto muito lhe agradava. Nem reparou que passara pelo amigo e namorado. Tinha alguns livros embaixo do braço, a atenção nas linhas explicativas de tão bela obra cativando-lhe. Parou bem próximo a eles sem levantar os olhos do livro e virou a página calmamente. Não reparou que em sentido contrário alguém se aproximava de cabeça baixa e também lendo. O choque foi inevitável. Os livros e mesmo o que estava lendo foram parar no chão. A surpresa estampada nas bonitas íris azuis. O olhar de espanto do outro homem. Abaixaram-se juntos para recolherem os livros.

- _Perdóname_ (Me perdoe). Machucou? – A voz grossa e máscula chamando a atenção dos amigos daquele indivíduo parado a sua frente, estes estavam um pouco afastados. Reparou melhor no ser a quem quase derrubara no chão. Os longos cabelos com matizes esverdeados e os expressivos olhos azuis davam-lhe um "Q" de mistério. Algo que Shura não conseguia explicar.

- _Non_ me machucou. – A resposta fria e cortante. Os olhos azuis parecendo duas geleiras. – Mas obrigado por ajudar-me a recolher meus livros. Acho que você também _non_ deve olhar por onde anda quando lê. – Completou e, com um movimento de mão, colocou dentro de um dos livros um marca páginas.

- Bem... Creio que _sí_... Mas _tú_ poderias ser mais educado... – A voz séria e cortante.

- _Non_ lhe faltei com o respeito. Apenas teci um comentário. – Era muito culto e não admitia que confundissem o que dizia, ou mesmo que se equivocassem com seus atos. – Foi por estar lendo que me deste um encontrão. _Non_ falei nada além da verdade. – Retirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e olhou melhor para o espanhol esquentado. Mediu-o dos pés a cabeça. Estreitou os olhos e sustentou-lhe o olhar. Ele parecia pensativo. – _"Agora só falta esse homem estragar-me o dia!"_ – Pensou. Deu um peteleco na capa de um dos livros como se estivesse tirando uma sujeirinha ou poeira.

– _Sí_, tem toda razão, _yo_ estava lendo mesmo. É culpa minha. _Con su permiso_ (Com sua permissão). – Pediu e saiu antes mesmo do enjoado liberá-lo. Dobrou o jornal e bateu com ele algumas vezes na própria perna.

Estava pronto para continuar a replicar com o moreno alto quando este deixou-o sozinho. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Não pode perder os gestos deste. Bufou fazendo a franja erguer um pouco, voltou seus olhos para os lados e localizou Aioros e o namorado bem próximo de si. Aproximou-se devagar deles. Conhecia aquele olhar que Kardia dirigia-lhe.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou sem rodeios. Kardia não havia gostado do jeito que o tal havia olhado para seu Dégel.

- Apenas um pedido de desculpas. – Respondeu o francês. Ele sabia que se não contasse não suportaria a birra. – Ele me deu um encontrão... Estava andando e lendo. – Apressou-se em dizer antes que conclusões precipitadas fossem tomadas.

- Hmm... – Grunhiu Kardia.

Por mais que se sentisse no meio de uma partida de badminton, em que a peteca teimosa era salva a cada lance disputado, Aioros não conseguia parar de sorrir. Kardia e Dégel eram seus amigos desde a época de universidade e divertia-se muito com as brigas dos dois. Verdadeira disputa para saber quem sairia vencedor. Certo que o grego não era nem louco de meter-se no meio quando o ciúme ferrenho do conterrâneo chegava no limite em que estava.

- Kardia, s'il vous plaît... Será que em todo local seja ida ou volta vai enxergar coisas onde não existem? – Dégel perguntou. Suspirou indignado.

Kardia parecia decidido a manter aquela discussão boba, mas não pode continuar devido ao apito estridente anunciando a chegada do trem que os levaria para a próxima parada.

- Não querendo ser estraga prazeres e nem interrompê-los, mas temos alguns poucos minutos apenas para ficar fora do trem... – Comunicou Aioros com olhar divertido e sem perceber, ou percebendo, dando por encerrada aquela contenta. – Melhor pegarmos as malas e irmos para mais próximo do local de embarque. – Olhou para os amigos que ainda pareciam estar digladiando-se com os olhares.

- Tem toda razão, Aioros. – Dégel comentou, equilibrando os livros em um braço para poder pegar a mala que estava ao lado das do namorado e amigo. Devagar, seguiu para mais perto dos vagões.

Sem nada dizer e ainda com cara de nervosinho, o escorpiano seguiu em silêncio ao lado do amigo e do namorado. Parou assim que viu Aioros parar. O trem ainda estava em movimento e muitas pessoas se aproximavam também para embarcarem ou mesmo despedirem-se de seus amigos e parentes.

Assim que o trem parou totalmente, o sagitariano, como bom observador, notou em qual dos vagões o bonito espanhol estava entrando e somente aí embarcou.

- Quando já estivermos em movimento, acho que irei dar uma volta. – Aioros comentou ao acaso.

- Sei... Já vai à caça, Casanova? – A voz ácida de Kardia chamou-lhe a atenção.

Dégel revirou os olhos, preferiu concentrar-se em localizar a cabina dele naquele longo corredor formado por portas e janelas. Ao finalmente encontrá-la, entrou sendo seguido pelo amigo e namorado. Sentou-se confortavelmente perto da janela, após arrumar as bagagens em seus devidos lugares. Conhecia o namorado muito bem. Ele não melhoraria o humor enquanto não se acertassem, mas sabia como fazê-lo melhorar...

- Sabe Kardia, às vezes acho que você sente falta da época em que não tinha Dégel e podia fazer o que queria. – Aioros mirou o amigo com os olhos flamejantes.

Sustentando o olhar, Kardia não iria deixar aquela provocação passar a limpo, mas ao sentir a mão firme do namorado segurando-o pelo braço, deixou-se cair sentado ao lado dele. Não era de se deixar ser seguro, ou mesmo impedido de fazer o que queria, mas não estava mais com vontade de dizer nada.

- Talvez eu deva deixá-los de castigo, não é? – Perguntou Dégel com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Ou quem sabe sem o que vocês mais gostam. – Deixou que o sorriso se alargasse e cruzando os braços a frente do corpo ajeitou-se melhor no acento. Iria ser uma longa viagem...

- Castigo? – Kardia estreitou os olhos e virou-se para poder encarar o namorado.

- Por favor, meu caro amigo... Não me coloque no meio desta contenta. Se precisarem de mim, estarei aí ao lado, em minha cabina. – Dando de ombros, Aioros saiu devagar. Tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar com os dois. Sem contar que não gostaria de atrapalhar a conversa deles, que certamente terminaria na cama ou quase isso. Balançou a cabeça e entrou calmamente em sua cabina. Estava ruminando algumas coisas... Definitivamente, ele esperava encontrar aquele homem alto de cabelos negros que "aguardava-o" em algum lugar daquele trem.

**oOoOoOo**

**Área de Embarque e Desembarque – Porto de Atenas**

Recostado no Ford 17, o homem alto, longos cabelos loiros e expressivos olhos azuis aguardava o desembarque dos passageiros do navio que havia chegado de terras italianas.

De braços cruzados, parecia estar entediado. Quando finalmente os passageiros começaram a serem liberados, puxou do bolso interno do paletó um relógio de ouro. Bufou.

"_Uma hora e meia... Da próxima vez darei uma desculpa qualquer para não ter de amargar em espera."_ – Pensou ao recolocar o objeto dourado no mesmo bolso.

A brisa leve trazia o cheiro de maresia até suas narinas... Em outras ocasiões até gostaria do cheiro, mas definitivamente não naquela manhã. Detestava esperar e já estava parado há muito tempo. Não era muito bom e, sinceramente, não tinha muita paciência. Voltou seus olhos argutos para a rampa de acesso e lá em cima, no tombadilho do navio já para descer, avistou quem esperava. Os cabelos longos levemente agitados pela brisa. Sorriu de lado e esperou até que fosse localizado. Seguiu-o com os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que o tal havia parado no meio da rampa. Estreitou os olhos, abriu um leve sorriso irônico e retribuiu discretamente o aceno de mão.

Alguns minutos depois, estava frente a frente com o que muitos pensariam ser seu reflexo em um espelho. Os mesmos traços, os cabelos longos dourados, a pele levemente amorenada e os olhos azuis, tão azuis como o céu. Seu gêmeo.

- Seja bem vindo, irmão! – Saudou-o com um breve aperto de mãos. Talvez se estivessem sozinhos a saudação fosse um tanto mais calorosa, mas para aquele local cheio de gente estranha estava muito bom.

- Obrigado, Kanon! – Agradeceu ao passar uma das malas para a mão do irmão.

- O que trouxe aqui? – Perguntou o gêmeo ao sentir o peso da mala. – Quando saiu daqui estava mais leve... – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Trouxe lembrancinhas... – Começou. Um sorriso devastador iluminou-lhe o rosto perfeito.

- Saga... Quando você sorri desse jeito... Hmm... – Discretamente Kanon lambeu o lábio superior e rapidamente colocou a mala que segurava no banco traseiro onde a outra mala e poucas telas que estava com seu gêmeo também foram colocadas.

Saga sorriu de lado. Seu irmão não media esforços para deixá-lo excitado... Muitos anos atrás ainda na juventude haviam descoberto os segredos do sexo nos braços um do outro, amavam-se, mas há muito não deleitavam-se juntos.

Kanon estava namorando Julian Solo e ele, Saga, estava sozinho. Sua vida cheia de atribulações não deixava que tivesse uma pessoa que ocupasse o lugar em seus pensamentos e coração. Sem contar que sua inconstância de temperamento não lhe permitia aguentar muito tempo mulheres chorosas e homens incultos que se seguravam nele como se segura em uma tábua de salvação. Ele não queria aquilo definitivamente. Não havia encontrado ninguém que o completasse e que valesse a pena ter ao lado.

Balançando a cabeça, entrou no lado do carona e esperou que o irmão saísse da área portuária. Respirou aliviado. Adorara a estadia nos outros países os quais visitara, mas nada é tão bom como estar de volta ao lar.

- Como foi de viagem? – Kanon perguntou após longos minutos analisando a fisionomia do irmão.

- Foi perfeita! – Sorriu Saga. Lentamente colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e recostou-se melhor no acento. – Está com pressa? – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos das ruas.

Kanon pensou um tanto antes de responder-lhe. Havia tirado toda a manhã de folga. Poderia dar-se ao luxo de ficar na companhia dele por mais um tempo. Desviou os olhos ao parar em um cruzamento e percebeu que o loiro mirava-o com interesse. Sorriu.

- Escuta... – Estava pensativo. – Se é um convite para ficar mais tempo contigo estou dentro. – A voz grossa e levemente sensual. Aproveitando-se que colocava novamente o carro em movimento, deslizou a mão do volante para a coxa torneada de Saga. Apertou-a com gosto e vontade. Mirou-o rapidamente pelo canto dos olhos. O brilho devasso iluminando-lhe as íris azuis.

Gentilmente Saga tocou-lhe a mão com a sua e tirou-a do local colocando-a novamente sobre o volante. – Kanon... Não foi para isso que perguntei se estava com pressa. – Riu ao perceber que ele estreitava os olhos e apertava os lábios.

- Ora eu achei que você poderia estar com saudades e... Quem sabe... – Voltou a sorrir e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

- Claro que senti saudades, mas não desse tipo. – No rosto um sorriso irônico. – Me diz... – Olhou interessado para seu igual. – Julian não está dando conta do recado? Se quiser posso ensinar-lhe coisas tipo: 'Como enlouquecer Kanon em dois minutos!' – Gracejou e foi obrigado a rir perante o olhar lascivo que recebeu.

– Não precisa apelar, Saga. E não queira comparar-se a ele... Sabe muito bem que vocês são bem diferentes... Mas para seu governo, ele me leva a loucura! Tem uma pegada, mas...

- Mas não sou eu! – Saga gargalhou divertido. Egocêntrico poderia ser seu apelido, ou quem sabe segundo nome.

Kanon meneou a cabeça. Suspirou. Tinha de concordar, Saga é muito bom em tudo que faz incluindo sexo. – Para onde? – Melhor mudar o rumo da conversa. – O lugar de sempre?

- Claro, somente lá poderemos conversar e bebermos tranquilamente. Quero relaxar um pouco antes de voltar para o hotel da família de Shion.

Sem dizer nada, Kanon entrou por uma rua lateral e parou o carro bem à frente de um estabelecimento recatado e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Desceu do carro e juntamente com Saga, entrou no local. Sentaram-se em uma mesa de onde podiam ver a rua e esperaram que fossem atendidos, o que não demorou muito visto que já eram fregueses assíduos do local.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, Saga reconheceu em seu igual o gesto que deixava transparecer que estava impaciente. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, levou aos lábios o copo e bebeu mais um pouco de ouzo.

- O que tem para me contar? – A voz baixa, os olhos azuis translúcidos.

- Desta vez deveria ser eu a fazer-lhe essa pergunta. – Kanon encarou-o. Verdade fosse dita, ele queria muito saber se tudo havia corrido bem com a estadia dele pelos países europeus.

- Realmente. Eu já vou matar sua curiosidade. – Sorriu e serviu aos dois mais um pouco de ouzo. – De todos os países que consegui passar e mostrar algumas das telas e fotos que levei comigo, apreciei mais a França e a Itália. Isso devido a todos os aspectos. – Sorriu matreiro.

Kanon conhecia aquele olhar, o sorriso. O jeito do irmão não negava. – O que foi dessa vez? Quantos foram? – Perguntou. O olhar que ele lhe lançouestava carregado de malícia.

Saga riu. Os dentes perfeitos ficaram em evidência. – Irmãozinho, está fazendo mal juízo de mim. Somos parecidos, mas não sou igual a você. Sabe muito bem...

- Um por porto... – Gargalhou, o loiro ao seu lado revirou os olhos não entrando na brincadeira. – Saga, Saga, mas pelo menos conseguiu agendar alguma vernissage? – Kanon perguntou. Estava curioso. O irmão era empresário de um pintor jovem e promissor, mas até aquele devido momento não haviam conseguido deixar as terras gregas.

- As duas pessoas que visitei na França, interessaram-se pelas obras de Shion, mas estão com todos os dias agendados até o final do ano em seus salões de exposições. Na Itália consegui firmar um pré-acordo que será fechado se conseguir fazer com que o pintor prodígio pinte umas quinze telas a mais do que já temos.

- Hmm... Mas Shion não estava passando por um surto de falta de imaginação e criatividade quando partiu? – Perguntou ao recordar-se do comentário feito no dia do embarque.

- Sim, estava. – Saga respondeu. Estava preocupado. – Shion anda pensando demais em uma pessoa... Um homem... – Fez uma pausa, o que chamou mais a atenção do irmão.

- E? – Encorajou para que continuasse.

- E que ele nunca chegou a vê-lo. É eu sei... Parece loucura... Um sonho. – Fez nova pausa. – Eu acredito que seja um sonho que ele teve. Espero que quando eu chegar ao hotel, encontre-o mais bem disposto e que não fique bravo por ter de fazer novas telas.

- Se ele estiver arredio... Bem... Desejo-lhe sorte. – Kanon conhecia Shion e sabia que quando ele queria, sabia ser bem chato e teimoso.

- Creio que ele irá aceitar as condições. Shion não é idiota. Ele tem o dom e sabe disso. É o sonho dele alcançar novos céus, novos mares e portos. Mas e você?

- Saga, nada de novo vem acontecendo em minha vida. Ela já é atribulada por si só. – Puxou o relógio do bolso. – Não querendo ser estraga prazeres, mas temos de ir. Prometi estar na redação do jornal antes das duas horas e a distância do hotel até o centro é grande.

- Claro... Vamos indo! – Concordou Saga. Fez questão de pagar a conta e saiu apressado atrás de seu gêmeo.

**oOoOoOo**

Quanto tempo fazia que estava tentando andar por aquele trem? Ele simplesmente não sabia. Assim que a máquina ganhou velocidade, o sacolejar dos vagões dificultava um pouco o caminhar. Aioros estava começando a praguejar mentalmente. Era incrível como o golpe de vista o enganara. Achara que o homem alto e bonito que vira na estação e que lhe chamara a atenção estava em um vagão mais próximo ao dele. Enganara-se.

"_Droga! Onde foi que se meteu?"_ – Pensou começando a ficar aborrecido. – _"Daqui a pouco vou estar entrando no vagão restaurante!"_

Realmente faltava muito pouco e até aquele momento não havia encontrado quem ele queria. Já estava desanimando e pensando em voltar para sua própria cabina quando o trem ganhou maior velocidade. Segurando-se como podia, o grego procurou entender o que estava acontecendo olhando por uma janela próxima. Estavam em uma descida acentuada. Arregalou os olhos. Como pode, voltou a andar, mas o sacolejar estava piorando. Foi quando de repente tudo tornou-se escuro e ele acabou perdendo o equilíbrio devido a uma guinada do vagão para a sua direita. Sem ter onde segurar-se, tentou preparar-se para o impacto com o que fosse, mas não aconteceu. Na realidade, ele sentiu o impacto contra outro corpo. Em um minuto estava em pé, indo de encontro ao escuro, chocando-se com alguém e no outro por sobre uma pessoa, estatelando-se no chão.

- Desculpe

- _Bestia_...

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que o trem começou a mover-se, Shura tentou distrair-se lendo o jornal que havia comprado. Até conseguira ficar absorto um pouco, mas agora ele já havia lido todas as matérias e não havia nada mais a se fazer. Tentou entreter-se com a paisagem que descortinava a certa velocidade pela janela, mas logo ficara entediado. Espreguiçou-se languidamente e nesse processo reparou em duas pequenas portas. Arqueou a sobrancelha, levantou-se e abriu a primeira porta. Deparou-se com um pequeno banheiro que para a época era luxuoso por demais. Uma pequena pia, um vaso e ao canto um chuveiro diminuto.

Coçando a nuca, voltou-se pegando sua mala a qual sabia que encontraria suas coisas para higiene pessoal e deixou-as em um canto próximo a pia. Fechou a porta e abriu a outra. – _"A cama!"_ – Pensou ao avistar em um canto seu lugar de descanso por aquele tempo no trem. – _"No é uma cama de casal, mas creio que seja um pouco mais larga que uma cama de solteiro."_ – Pensou ao sentar-se para testar o colchão. Afastou as cortinas da janela e deixou que a claridade iluminasse o pequeno espaço. Voltou para a cabina e acomodou-se novamente. Acabou passando para um cochilo apoiado de encontro a janela.

Acordou assustado quando o vagão começou a sacolejar demais. Desorientado, voltou os olhos para a janela. – _"Droga, uma descida acentuada..."_ – Pensou fechando os olhos novamente e sentindo-se seco, a garganta seca, tudo. – _"Mierda... Parece que estou de ressaca e nem bebi. Preciso tomar água. Alguma coisa que refresque!"_ – De um salto ficou em pé. Certificou-se de que estava com a carteira no bolso e seguiu para a saída da cabina. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta tudo ficou escuro. – Túnel hijo de la putana! Isso é hora de ficar tudo escuro? – Reclamou para si mesmo. Sem esperar pela volta da claridade, abriu a porta. Ia começar a sair quando sentiu o impacto.

- Mas o que...

- Desculpe...

- _Bestia_... – Deixou escapar tão logo sentiu o impacto. Seu corpo amorteceu a queda do outro. As pernas entrelaçaram. A respiração do homem sobre si tão próxima ao seu pescoço. Sentiu algo diferente e lutou para empurrar o ser ignóbil que prensava-o contra o chão. Uma sensação já conhecida por Shura fez com que ele se recriminasse. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Não era uma doce senhorita sobre si. Precisava distanciar-se... Definitivamente aquilo não estava acontecendo, mas era difícil de acreditar, visto que o corpo acima era quente e bem torneado... – _"Músculos no lugar..."_ – Pensou ao 'lutar' para afastá-lo. As palavras desconexas de ambos, passadas de mãos, empurrões... Quando a luz finalmente invadiu a cabina, ambos já haviam conseguido separar-se e puderam encarar-se.

Shura estava em pé meio desalinhado. Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos do belo homem que tão imprudentemente quanto ele, estava caminhando no pior trecho daquela parte da viagem.

Aioros permanecera sentado. Quando pensava em desculpar-se e pode finalmente saber quem servira de 'colchão' amortecendo-lhe a queda, agradeceu aos deuses por tamanha sorte. Sustentou-lhe o olhar e sorriu meio de lado. Encontrara quem estava procurando. Olhos castanhos divertidos e curiosos de um lado e do outro o sério, severo e esmeraldino par miravam-se no que parecia ser um mudo embate.

Novo chacoalhão e Shura foi o primeiro a sair daquela guerrinha ferrenha de quem vai desviar os olhos primeiro. Meio a contra gosto, estendeu sua a mão na direção do outro.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Aioros um tanto sem graça ao aceitar a mão oferecida. Uma quentura gostosa tomou-lhe conta do ser e por isso mesmo esqueceu-se completamente de tudo. Até mesmo de suas boas maneiras. – Desculpe-me, eu não queria... Não esperava que fosse acontecer isso. – Sorriu. Um sorriso sedutor. Estava começando a flertar com o homem a sua frente mesmo sem saber o seu gosto sexual. – Sou Aioros Kyriakos. – O leve sotaque grego fazendo-se presente no espanhol fluente. O grego falava três línguas diferentes.

Shura estreitou os olhos. – _"Falente, no?"_ – Pensou ao finalmente reparar naquele homem. – _"Mas é um dos amigos daquele homem que esbarrei mais cedo!"_ – Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao constatar surpreso. O mundo era muito pequeno...

- Pois deveria tomar cuidado ao andar assim pelos corredores com o trem em movimento... – A voz séria. O olhar faiscante. – _Tu_ poderia se machucar e machucar alguém.

- Já pedi desculpas... Não foi minha intenção cair em você... Sinto muito mesmo, senhor? – Aioros queria saber-lhe o nome. Queria conhecer o ser reservado e arredio que estava prestes a tentar conquistar.

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Definitivamente ali estava alguém que não o conhecia... Que não o reconhecera... Estendeu a mão bem lentamente. – Shura, Shura Alejandro Moyano. – Apresentou-se finalmente. O jeito sério e sisudo.

Aioros maneou a cabeça. – Machucou-se? – Perguntou. A ele não passara despercebido a torcida de lábios e o arquear das sobrancelhas do espanhol. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas não queria piorar a situação, até por isso mesmo conteve-se.

- _No_... _No_ me machuquei. – A resposta soara seca, como se estivesse mandando-o desaparecer. Os olhos verdes brilhantes feito labaredas incandescentes. – Agora se puder me dar licença...

O grego arqueou as sobrancelhas e um tanto sem graça dirigiu-se à porta da cabina. – Olha, sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu. Que tal tomar um café ou algo mais forte? – E correu os olhos pelo local a procura de algo que comprovasse que o lindo espanhol estava mesmo sozinho.

- Quem sabe... – A resposta foi curta e evasiva.

- Vamos... Viajar sozinho deve ser muito monótono... Se quiser pode juntar-se a mim e a meus amigos. Garanto que não se arrependerá. – Aioros sorriu-lhe e finalmente saiu.

- Talvez...

Shura era centrado demais. Suspirou e saiu logo em seguida. Percebeu que o grego o esperava. Mirou-o nos olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra seguiu em sentido do vagão restaurante.

Aioros mediu-o dos pés a cabeça perdendo mais tempo admirando as nádegas e coxas perfeitas expostas pela calça apertada nos lugares devidos. Sorriu de lado. Deu meia volta e regressou para sua cabina.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado sozinho em uma mesa de canto encostada com uma das grandes janelas daquele vagão, Aioros esperava os amigos chegarem. A ele parecia ser um dejà vu. O relógio de bolso na mão, a checagem da hora... Novamente Kardia e Dégel estavam atrasados. Ele já havia pedido ao garçom para não servi-lo pelo menos umas duas vezes. Colocou o relógio no bolso e virou-se para ver onde estava o jovem trajando o uniforme impecável. Fez-lhe um sinal. Não iria esperar mais os amigos. Tornou a endireitar o corpo e acomodou-se melhor no acento. Assim que o jovem garçom aproximou-se, fez o pedido.

Enquanto esperava, tamborilou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa. Acabara por ficar ansioso. Olhou para todos os lados a procura de um relógio, ou algo que marcasse as horas, mas nada foi encontrado. Retirou do bolso novamente o relógio e quando iria checar-lhe as horas, finalmente os amigos surgiram à entrada do vagão.

- Desculpe o atraso, Aioros. – Dégel desculpou-se pelos dois e sentou a frente do amigo, no que foi acompanhado pelo namorado que, como sempre, sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Você já pediu? – Kardia perguntou e ao avistar o garçom fez-lhe sinal.

- Por que demoraram? Achei que houvéssemos combinado aqui as oito da noite e já passa muito disso. – Indagou encarando os recém chegados, para responder somente depois. – Sim, Kardia... Fiz o pedido para mim. – Guardou o relógio sem desviar os olhos dos do amigo.

- Dégel quis inaugurar a cama para nossa reconciliação. – Kardia respondeu prontamente. O olhar malicioso, o jeito sacana e direto. O aquariano mirou-o nos olhos indignado.

- Sei... Se bem o conheço sei que meu amigo francês não tem muita coisa a ver com essa sua resposta, ou melhor, ele pode até ter alguma coisa, mas garanto que você é que na verdade quis experimentar a cama. – Aioros conhecia muito bem aos dois. Dégel era sério demais e Kardia com seu jeito de uma forma ou de outra sempre conseguia o que queria.

Kardia até pensou em retrucar, mas não o fez com a chegada do garçom. Dégel e ele fizeram os pedidos e emendaram uma conversa animada com Aioros, mudando toda a trajetória da conversa.

Já haviam começado a jantar quando a porta do vagão abriu-se e alguém chamou a atenção de Aioros. Um sorriso bonito surgiu em seus lábios. Com os olhos, seguiu até onde pode o ser divinamente trajado. A calça de corte reto marcando-lhe as coxas. As nádegas definidas... O porte altivo... Pensamentos nada castos passaram por sua mente naquele momento. Controlou sua libido e voltou os olhos para a direção dos amigos. Serviu-se de mais um pouco de vinho e deu de ombros. Não conseguira notar se o tal prestara atenção em si.

- Ora, ora... Parece que o arqueiro está atrás de uma nova caça... – Kardia provocou o amigo usando-lhe um apelido do tempo de universidade quando ele realmente fazia parte da equipe de arco e flecha. Sorriu ao conseguir perceber que ele não gostara.

- Kardia...

- Dégel... Ah! Não comece... Veja os olhos dele... Estão brilhando... Isso significa que está interessado nele não? – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos do de Aioros. – Boa escolha. Eu não faria melhor se estivesse sem meu francesinho. – Brincou. Ao olhar para o namorado, este tinha o semblante fechado. Estreitou os olhos, não falara com intenção de provocá-lo, mas adorava fazer mesmo que não tivesse sido essa a real intenção. Sorriu diabólico. Sabia que Dégel sentia ciúme, mas eram raros os momentos em que ele deixava transparecer em público o que estava acontecendo. Aquele era um dos poucos momentos e Kardia não perderia a oportunidade. Iria deixá-lo tão enciumado para depois 'torturá-lo' para fazer com que lembrasse que ele é o único em sua vida.

- Por favor, crianças... Em público não. – Aioros pediu. Um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Ao perceber a reação do francês entendera que ele não iria participar da cilada de Kardia. – Alguém vai dormir no chão hoje. – Alfinetou, mas fez cara feia ao sentir a canela sendo chutada.

- Não lhe dê ideias, Oros! – Kardia grunhiu. No olhar mortal, uma ameaça.

- Mas quem disse que estou fazendo isso? Nem passou por minha cabeça... – Retrucou.

Conhecendo muito bem os dois amigos, Dégel deixou-os naquela conversa maluca, pois já sabia como terminaria, e resolveu prestar atenção em outras coisas. Iria desligar-se e saborear o delicioso jantar, mas ao voltar seus olhos azuis para uma mesa mais a frente do outro lado, arqueou a sobrancelha. Conhecia aquele homem, estreitou os olhos e voltou-os para Aioros. Tornou a olhar para o mesmo e abriu um discreto sorriso. Voltou a fechar o semblante e resolveu que já estava na hora de cortar aquela conversa de malucos.

- Escuta Aioros... Você conhece o cavalheiro que acabou de passar por nossa mesa? – Perguntou o francês que acabara de reconhecê-lo como o espanhol que lhe dera o encontrão. Percebera que o amigo arqueara a sobrancelha. – Seja discreto e volte-se um pouco como se fosse pedir mais um pouco de vinho e olhe para sua esquerda um pouco mais atrás. – Calou-se e esperou.

Kardia olhou indignado para o namorado, mas este fingiu indiferença e nem lhe dirigiu um olhar sequer. Prestava atenção em Aioros e seus movimentos.

- Então? Você o conheceu não é? – Perguntou mais para ter certeza do que já tinha certeza. – Ele não tira os olhos daqui.

- Até o conheci, mas creio que talvez o interesse dele seja em você, Dégel... – Riu de canto ao ver o amigo esquentadinho trincar os dentes. – Você, com essa pele de alabastro, chama muito a atenção. – E mirou o conterrâneo com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

Kardia grunhiu baixinho... Fuzilou o pobre espanhol com os olhos e quando fez menção de levantar-se, sentiu uma pressão sobre sua nádega. Mirou o namorado nos olhos. Este lhe dirigiu um olhar frio e determinado.

- Calma... Estávamos brincando... Aioros está interessado nele, _non_ percebeu? – Perguntou indignado. Logo Kardia que pegava tudo no ar estava deixando cegar-se pelo ciúme. Suspirou. – Aioros está interessado nele... – Repetiu novamente para que ele tivesse certeza do que ouvia. - E ao contrário do que você disse agora a pouco, _non_ preciso procurar ou escolher ninguém... – Parou de falar. Sabia que o namorado é esperto. Saberia muito bem do que ele estava falando. – Ele está olhando para Aioros, preste atenção. – Pediu calmamente. – E sabe perfeitamente que ele _non_ teria chances comigo.

Kardia ainda olhou torto na direção do moreno, mas após isso ficou quieto. Somente o namorado conseguia fazê-lo não criar caso ou meter os pés pelas mãos. Certo, havia as vezes em que nem Dégel conseguia contornar a situação, mas já haviam passado pela fase das desconfianças e falta de segurança.

- Está bem... – Grunhiu baixinho. – Mas devo alertá-lo que vamos conversar direitinho mais tarde. – Os olhos azuis flamejaram. Uma ameaça. Ele havia reconhecido o sujeito também, mas deixaria o assunto para depois, ou talvez nem tocasse mais nele. Queria mesmo era fazer um pouco de terrorismo. – Agora... – Voltou seus olhos para Aioros. – Em que pé está com o tal? De tanto que olha para cá,vou chamá-lo para sentar-se conosco.

- Não faça isso, Kardia! – Pediu Aioros. Ao ver o amigo um tanto descrente decidiu que deveria falar mais. – Creio que ele nunca se interessou... Quer dizer... Ele é sério demais.

- Mais uma razão para o trazermos até nós. – Sorriu o grego de longos cabelos.

- Prefiro ir com calma e não... Não se intrometa. – Ordenou. Conhecia muito bem o amigo. O que ele tinha de atirado, Dégel tinha de discreto. Talvez até por isso o francês nunca dera sua opinião quanto aos namorados que tivera. – Quero conquistá-lo. – Disse por fim tentando dar aquela conversa por encerrada. O olhar decidido com que brindou os amigos fez com que o grego a frente sorrisse de lado.

Kardia trocou um rápido olhar com Dégel. O sorriso malicioso iluminando-lhe os lábios. O francês conhecia-o muito bem. Aioros não deveria ter dito nada, fazer aquilo era o mesmo que convidar o resolvido escorpiano a tomar atitudes contrárias a solicitada. Sabia também que o namorado estava começando a incomodar-se à toa com o jeito do tal homem que trombara com ele mais cedo naquele dia. Voltou seus olhos discretamente na direção da mesa em que o espanhol deveria estar e encontrou-a vazia. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Onde ele estará?"_ – Pensou. – _"Talvez já foi e non percebemos."_ – Voltou sua atenção para o namorado e o amigo que haviam dado um minuto de trégua.

- Isso está divino. – Aioros comentou quebrando o silêncio repentino e apontando para um dos pratos da culinária espanhola que fora servido.

Kardia mirou-o com desdém. – Não mude de assunto, Oros... Você quer tanto assim que eu não me intrometa, não é? – Perguntou. Desviou os olhos antes de o amigo responder-lhe e prosseguiu. – Então, sugiro que saiba usar bem o seu charme. Não foi preciso ir atrás dele. – Terminou de falar e olhou para Dégel. Nos olhos, um brilho ardente como se fosse um aviso mudo: 'Cuidado!'

- Como? – Aioros perguntou. Ao ver Dégel ajeitar-se e vestir sua máscara de frieza e indiferença, voltou os olhos para Kardia. Este parecia estar ficando nervoso, seus olhos estavam estreitos, feito duas fendas. Não compreendia o que de fato estava acontecendo. Sentado de costas, não tinha a mesma visão que os outros dois tinham.

- Buenas noches! – A voz grossa, máscula e meio rouca ribombou nos ouvidos dos três amigos.

- Estava boa até agora. – Kardia retrucou baixinho.

O recém chegado arqueou uma sobrancelha e, sisudo, mediu o mal educado como pode. Voltou seus olhos para Aioros e Dégel, ignorando-o por completo.

- Boa noite! – Aioros respondeu, enquanto Dégel saudou-o com um leve movimento de cabeça. Estava envergonhado pela atitude do namorado. Nunca se acostumaria com a _fineza_ deste.

- Percebi que _ustedes no_ tiravam _os ojos_ de mim. Por acaso querem um autógrafo? – Perguntou. As feições sérias e fechadas. Estava cansado de ser reconhecido e ter de distribuir autógrafos para fãs, que geralmente eram senhoritas muito bonitas e não três homens barbados.

Dégel arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo. Trocou um rápido olhar com Aioros e Kardia, este último parecendo estar por um fio de estourar com o recém chegado.

- Talvez você queira um autógrafo meu. – Kardia não aguentou a audácia do tal.

- E _tú_ por acaso é alguém famoso? – Perguntou Shura. A voz baixa e ácida. – Por que _yo soy_ (eu sou) um toureiro muito famoso, _no_ é por isso que estão me olhando assim? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se não fosse por causa daquilo qual seria? Em sua mente, começou a pensar em muitas coisas, mas teve de voltar a atenção aos três à mesa. O cabeludo respondão parecia disposto a falar mais.

- Toureiro? – Aioros perguntou baixinho olhando para Dégel. Este deu de ombros. Estava mais preocupado com o que seu bravio namorado poderia responder.

- Toureiro hãã! – Kardia fez pouco caso. Mediu-o dos pés a cabeça e abriu seu melhor sorriso irônico. – Eu não quero, vocês querem? – E fuzilou Dégel com os olhos quando este mirou-o de soslaio. Era ciumento e ponto final. – Acho que ninguém quer...

Aioros arregalou os olhos. Incrível como Kardia podia ser anti-social e respondão. O que ele queria? Espantar o espanhol? Se não fizesse nada, iria ficar sem nenhuma chance com o lindo homem ali parado.

- Então gostam de sair por aí abalroando a mesma pessoa para depois ficarem rindo à custa disso? – Perguntou arqueando as grossas sobrancelhas e não dando atenção para Kardia. – Ou acaso estão interessados em mim? Devo alertá-los de que _no_ gosto de _hombres_... Apesar de ustedes serem _mucho hermosos _(muito bonitos). – Falou olhando para os lados de Dégel e Aioros. – Se fossem duas senhoritas... Hmm... _Yo_ passaria um bom tempo com ustedes. – Sorriu de lado ao notar o modo como o cabeludo bravio fincava seus olhos sobre si.

Kardia ficou em pé em uma fração de segundos. – _"O que esse maluco quer? Perdeu a noção do perigo?"_ – Pensou sem desviar os olhos dos do outro. – Você é o que? Um idiota ou coisa parecida?

- _No, soy_ só o melhor toureiro de toda a Espanha. – Respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Kardia... – A voz baixa e fria.

- Agora não, Dégel... Esse nariz empinado merece uma lição. – Grunhiu.

- E suponho que _tú_ vai me dar a lição? – Fez pouco do homem à sua frente. Torceu os lábios e sorriu irônico. – Precisará de muito para conseguir fazer algo comigo. – Olhou para os outros que pareciam petrificados nos lugares. Fez uma leve mesura e saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando puto dentro das calças um escorpiano ciumento, egocêntrico e enraivecido.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Curiosidades:**

O Badminton ou Badmínton é um esporte individual ou de duplas, semelhante ao Tênis, praticado com raquete e uma peteca ou volante. É jogado desde a idade média na Inglaterra. Esse esporte existe há mais de 2000 anos e é o segundo esporte mais praticado no mundo, sendo o mais rápido esporte de raquetes, com a peteca alcançando velocidades de até 350 km/h em um "smash". (Informações: Wikipédia)

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no divã: **

Doutor... Eu sei que não fiz por... *olhos arregalados* Opa, vocês já chegaram aqui... Bem... *tossindo* É...

Primeiro de tudo quero agradecer a minha querida amiga Nana que tem aturado meus surtos de falta de criatividade, meus brancos memoráveis e tem me dado forças e ideias quando não consigo ver a luz ao fim do túnel. Nana, adoro tu querida. Também quero agradecer a paciência de minha irmã, Tay, quando eu queria jogar o capítulo para o ar e sumir do mundo das fics. Sis... Eu sei... Foi duro aguentar meu humor terrível, mas creio que valeu os puxões de orelha.

Como já disse antes, essa fic é para o niver da Eliz, amiga querida desculpe pela demora, mas você sabe o que eu vim passando esses tempos... A vida aqui fora não é mole não... Mas aqui está... Espero que goste... Foi de coração.

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram o primeiro capítulo e que não tive como responder, pois não deixaram e-mail. Tay, Nina, Eliz (apesar de eu ter falado pelo MSN na época), Silas Fiorella, aclacoelho, TheBlueMemory. Obrigado pelas palavras de carinho e incentivo.

**Kardia:** Não tem jeito... Ela se esqueceu de nos agradecer pelo lemon.

**Dégel:** *arqueando a sobrancelha* Kardia, foi ela quem fez... *arrumando os óculos de leitura e revirando os olhos*

**Kardia:** ¬¬' Mas nós participamos.

**Saga:** Pelo menos vocês apareceram em um love tremendo. Não sei do que está reclamando bicho do rabo torto dos idos de antigamente.

**Shura:** _Tú_ tens que entender _cabron,_ que essa parte da fic foi um surto de nossa querida Theka. A _chiquitita_ está tentando _no_ fazer uma coisa sem graça, como: Te vi, Saga, gostei, agarrei e levei pra cama e todos foram felizes.

Eiii... *olhar mortal para os quatro. * Será que vocês podem deixar eu terminar aqui...? *chars quietinhos*

Melhor assim... Bem, foi mais ou menos o que o cabron ai em cima disse... Não quero que fique algo sem pé e nem cabeça, e que seja jogado ao léu... Ou algo como PWP...

**Manigoldo:** Exatamente... Nós _no_ gostamos de historinhas... Nada de inhaa... Histórinha... Somos poderosos... Fodasticos... Gostamos de histórias longas e recheadas de muita pegada e coisa boa. *olhar malicioso para El Cid*

Zeus... Chega... Era pra ser um momento rapidinho... *revirando os olhos* Bem... Vou ficando por aqui. *empurrando os chars intrometidos* Peço desculpas pela demora para postar o capítulo e por esses chars malucos entrando aqui para me atrapalhar... Até a próxima.

Beijos

**Theka**


End file.
